Blue Moon
by Amaterasu1969
Summary: Sequel to 'The Last Moon Demon'. It's been seventy years since the final battle with Naraku and Mizuki's death. Sesshoumaru's grown colder. Inuyasha and Kagome are up to their necks in the East. And in the midst of it all is a war between two gods...
1. Seventy Years

**A1969: yay! Sequel! Woot! I'm back!  
Inuyasha: damn…and I thought we were finally rid of her.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, don't be so harsh!  
A1969: bleh! Anyway, here it is—the sequel to my 'The Last Moon Demon' fic. Urgh…I was reading that fic again and I realized that Sesshoumaru is sooo OOC. Ick. My bad, I guess. I'll try to remedy that in this sequel! Mwahhaha! Now I'm not going to waste time rambling so…Inuyasha? Disclaimer?**

**Inuyasha: what? No way! **

**A1969: aw, come now****—it's only once. It's not like you're gonna get a rash or anything…**

**Inuyasha: bah! –silence- fine—this idiot doesn't own the show or the characters—except for the OCs and the plot…**

**Summary: it's been seventy years since the death of Mizuki. Sesshoumaru has grown colder and distant, even to his own children. Kagome and Inuyasha are up to their necks in dealing with the East and the rebels that plan to throw down Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's daughter, Tsumiko, encounters a strange woman who may be able to heal her father's ruined heart and in the middle of it all is a war between two gods, and a battle with old foes...**

**//-Chapter One-\\**

S e v e n t y Y e a r s

**/\\//\\//\**

**-Kagome-**

"Not again!" Inuyasha's rough voice cut through the early morning like a knife.

I sighed and stared at him for a moment, hitching my backpack over my shoulder as I did so. "Inuyasha, I've gotta go," I said, sighing. It was always hard to convince him to let me go West, to his elder brother's palace. "I promised Tsumiko and Shigeru that I'd be there...Besides...Hakudoshi promised to teach Shippou how to use the naginata."

As if on cue, Shippou strolled around the corner of the silent hallway of Inuyasha's palace, hands behind his neck, whistling. In the seventy years that had passed, Shippou had aged. He looked thirteen or fourteen now.

"You went last week," Inuyasha pointed out, folding his arms across his chest.

I sighed. "That was last week," I said, as Shippou approached us.

"What's the holdup, Kagome?" Shippou asked, glancing from me to Inuyasha. "Aren't we going yet? Remember—it's a long way West!"

"You're not going," Inuyasha said stubbornly, pouting.

Shippou raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not, _Lord _Inuyasha?" he asked.

I saw Inuaysha's ear twitch. He hated to be addressed as Lord of the Eastern Lands. Why, I didn't know.

"We went there last week," he repeated. "Besides..." His voice trailed off as he thought of an appropriate excuse to keep us from leaving.

"If you've got no good reason, we're going," I said.

He glared at me. "Now, listen here, Kagome," he began imperiously.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Do you want me to say _it_?" I threatened.

He glared at me, opened his mouth to reply, but before he could even think of anything to say, our attention was drawn to a soft mewing sound coming from behind us. I glanced over my shoulder just as Kirara came pattering towards us, her two tails held high in the air.

"Hey, Kirara!" I greeted cheerfully as she leapt lightly onto my shoulder.

"Master Inuyasha!" a small voice called out, a voice that came from Kirara. Kirara scratched the back of her ear with her hind leg and a second later, a small figure for jumped from her ear and onto Inuyasha's nose.

"Greetings!" Myouga greeted as he began sucking. He slowly started to swell and Inuyasha swatted him. The flea youkai slowly drifted towards Inuyasha's palm.

"Myouga," Inuyasha said, sighing. "What now?"

"Master, we have work to do!" Myouga reminded him. Myouga was Inuyasha's adviser when it came to running the ruined Eastern lands.

Inuyasha grimaced. "But it's too early for work," Inuyasha complained.

Myouga shook his head. "You mustn't procrastinate, Master," Myouga said. "Don't want to give those vassals a reason to think you're incompetent, do we?"

"Bah!"

"Inuyasha," I said as Shippou, Kirara and I turned to leave. "We'll be off now. I promise we'll be back before nightfall!"

"Kagome, just a minute, you—"

"See you!" I called as we hurriedly ran out of the double doors of the palace.

"Dammit, Kagome, get back here!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seventy years had passed...

Seventy years had passed since our final battle with Naraku—seventy years had passed since Mizuki died. And so many things had changed...

After our battle with Naraku, Miroku and Sango married. They had had three children—twin daughters, named Mari and Miya, and a younger son named Sayoshi. Miroku and Sango had both passed away thirty years ago. I sighed. I will never forget that day...the day they both passed away. Funny, how they both passed on, on the same day...

They had passed on when their children were already middle-aged. Mari, the elder twin, had become a nun, which, according to Inuyasha, was a sin. It was blasphemous of him to say so, but looking at Mari, one would have felt that her taking the tonsure _was _a sin. Despite being middle-aged, Mari still looked beautiful. Between her and Miya, she was the more beauteous of the two. She had had many suitors and, according to Inuyasha, Mari became a nun to escape them all.

Miya was another matter. She wasn't as beautiful as Mari, but she was far more graceful and gentle. Like Mari, she didn't look middle-aged—she looked younger than her years. She had married a warrior named Houten. It was rather funny how he courted her—he had to prove himself worthy of her hand by beating Miroku in a fight. It had been close, but eventually, Houten won and gained Miya for his bride. They had a lovely daughter named Shiyoko. My heart tightened at the thought of the fourteen year old Shiyoko, who resembled Sango to such a degree that, sometimes, during the times I felt a bit nostalgic, I would accidentally call her 'Sango'. The only difference between her and her grandmother was that she was no fighter—she was as ladylike and delicate as they came.

Sayoshi, Miroku and Sango's younger son, pretty much lived an ordinary life...almost. He had married a princess named Lady Senna whom he rescued from demons with the little spiritual power he had inherited from his father, Miroku. He and Senna lived in a castle, small but luxurious with their thirteen year old son Kiyoshige. Once again, my heart tightened. Kiyoshige resembled Miroku. He had even inherited his erstwhile grandfather's spiritual powers. The only thing he hadn't inherited from Miroku was his lechery. Inuyasha had once said that this was a good thing...or so he says.

Kohaku was now middle-aged and an accomplished demon slayer, like his late sister. He lived in the late Kaede's village, along with Kikyou, who had returned to protect the village, along with Kanna, Naraku's former incarnate, and her shikigami, Kochou and Asuka.

I sighed as I thought of Kikyou. Time could not touch her. She was still the same priestess seventy years ago. I tried not to feel downtrodden at the fact that Inuyasha still had not—or could not—choose between us.

I let out another sigh—this time for Sesshoumaru.

He had been the most affected by that last battle. Seventy years had passed since Mizuki had died and he was clearly still not over her. Sure, he didn't show it, but, if you knew him long enough, you would know that he was still moping...more than moping, he was still depressed. The evidence of which were that he adamantly refused to marry again, much to his mother's chagrin, and the fact that he could not bear to hear Mizuki's name spoken out loud.

After Mizuki had died, Sesshoumaru seemed more like a machine than a demon. Even Inuyasha was concerned during the first few years following Mizuki's death. Sesshoumaru had grown colder and he was perpetually locked up in his study, trying to keep himself from thinking about the woman he had lost.

This didn't bode well for Shigeru and Tsumiko. Their father never once showed them that he cared for them. The only time he did show it was when he was training Shigeru how to fight and how to act as his heir, and these he did so coldly that it hardly even mattered. Well...at least he was paying attention to Shigeru. I couldn't say the same for Tsumiko, though...

Maybe it was because she had her late mother's eyes, or maybe it was because she was a moon demon, but Sesshoumaru didn't seem to pay her any mind at all. In fact...I've never heard him speak to her. It was so unfair, poor girl; I mean, she resembled her father more than her mother, for crying out loud! But still, Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru.

Lady Takara, Sesshoumaru's mother, seeing that her son was neglecting her grandchildren, decided to raise them both on her own. She had moved back to the Western palace and took Shigeru and Tsumiko under her wing. She had asked me to help her with them and I willingly agreed, much to Inuyasha's chagrin, though he had nothing against his niece and nephew, both of whom he was secretly very, very fond of.

Well, at least it wasn't all sad for Sesshoumaru. Jaken, fearing his lord would be even more depressed and more subdued at the death of someone else, had managed, by some miracle, to find a way to make Rin immortal. I smiled as I thought of her—she looked around twelve or thirteen now, acting as big sister to Tsumiko and Shigeru, both of whom appeared about seven in human years. Myouga once said that Shigeru and Tsumiko were in a certain stage where they aged about just as fast as half-demons. He had also said that their aging would slow down dramatically when they reached puberty, which might be around fifty years from now. It had been like that with Sesshoumaru, he said.

I sighed again. Sesshoumaru...I truly do hope that he would snap out of it. Someday.

**/\\//\\//\\/**

**-Sesshoumaru-**

Not again.

"Sesshoumaru, you really must reconsider," Mother's voice echoed throughout my study. I inwardly growled. To think that she would bring up this vexing topic again was most irksome. How exasperating, and an utter waste of my time.

I tried to ignore her as I looked out at the veranda, at the garden. "Sesshoumaru," Mother said, sighing.

I was silent.

"Lady Yuhiko is very much available and very suitable for you." She had said them—the words that I didn't want to hear.

I inwardly sighed. This topic and this discussion were most vexing.

"You know my answer."

I could hear her growl softly in aggravation. "Listen to me, Sesshoumaru," she said, her tone forceful. "You have said the same thing year after year. Lady Yuhiko has been waiting for you for _decades_. She's very suitable for you. If you don't care for her, fine. But do find yourself another wife!"

I turned to face her, anger bubbling just beneath the surface.

"It's been seventy years since Mizu"—I growled at her, and she rolled her eyes—"since _she _died, for crying out loud!" she exclaimed.

I glared at her. Normally, I wouldn't be so disrespectful, but on this particular subject...

"I've no desire to marry again," I said flatly.

Mother narrowed her eyes at me. "Well, at least do it for your children's sake!" she went on. "They need a mother."

"They have you...they have Kagome. They don't need someone else," I pointed out, wishing she would go away.

She was silent for a moment, and I could feel her narrowed eyes on my back. "Mizuki wouldn't want to see you like this," she said, very softly.

I narrowed my eyes menacingly at the sound of _her_ name. I was silent, not trusting myself to speak lest I should lash out at her.

"She wouldn't want you to wallow away in grief," Mother went on. "She'd want you to move on. Mizuki would—"

I turned to her. "Silence!" I hissed, my anger boiling just beneath the surface.

Mother narrowed her eyes at me. She looked menacing. "She'd be horridly ashamed of you," she sneered. "Not only would she be ashamed of you, my son, she'd be most saddened to see you like this—moping! It is horridly out of character for you!"

I had had enough. "Leave."

Mother was silent, staring at me, her eyes still narrowed—menacingly. "If you wish to drown in self-pity, then fine!" she snapped. She turned her back on me, slid open the door and left the room, sliding the door behind her with such force that the wood cracked.

I sighed then turned my attention to the garden again, just as four figures ran into it, giggling loudly and shouting happily.

**/\\//\\//**

**-Tsumiko-**

"Rin-nee-chan, looook!" I screamed as I darted into the garden ahead of everyone else. The garden was beautiful. Cypress, paulownia, magnolia and pine trees and towering acacia trees stood here and there, their leaves swaying softly in the breeze. The grass looked as smooth as velvet beneath my feet. The water of the ponds, in which the koi fish swam lazily in, rippled with the breeze.

"Tsumiko, wait for us!" my elder sister, Rin called. Though she looked over seventy, she still looked around twelve, thanks to Master Jaken.

"Hurry!" I called out, running among the paulownias.

"Wait up, little idiot!" I heard Hakudoshi call out. "That kid can be quick."

I suddenly felt something ram hard into my back, sending me sprawling on the ground. I felt my hands graze against the grass, and I growled angrily, knowing who it was that was on top of me, tackling me to the ground.

"Shigeru, get off me!" I demanded, standing up and sending my elder twin brother flying through the air. Shigeru landed neatly on his feet, a few meters away from me.

"You're too slow," he said impassively. Between me and him, Shigeru was the one who took after Father the most.

"Whaddya mean 'too slow'?" Hakudoshi muttered as he and Rin-nee-chan caught up at last.

I stuck my tongue out at Shigeru, and he narrowed his eyes at me. "What were you so excited about?" Rin-nee-chan asked.

I beamed at her and turned to the purple iris flowers that bloomed along one of the ponds' edges. I frowned.

"It's gone," I reported to elder sister.

"What's gone?" she asked.

"A butterfly," I said innocently.

They all stared at me.

"You dragged us all the way here just for some butterfly?" Hakudoshi asked, incredulous.

I shrugged. "It was very pretty," I said. "I've never seen anything like it before—it was blue and it was as big as my hand and it had nice, velvety wings and strange silver markings and—"

"Chichiue," Shigeru suddenly said, his eyes fixed on the veranda around the palace.

We all turned. Father was standing at the veranda, his gaze fixed on us. The moment we caught sight of him, we all turned a little more sombre. Father's cold gaze was fixed on us. For a moment, his eyes fell on me—they were colder than usual—then on Shigeru. Father inclined his head, an unspoken signal for Shigeru to go to him.

"Yes, Father." Shigeru didn't spare us another glance as he left us, and headed straight for Father. I watched as Shigeru reached Father's side, watched as both of them went into the palace.

I sighed. Father never paid me any mind, but I was used to it.

"Heh," Hakudoshi said, folding his arms across his chest. "Shigeru takes after Sesshoumaru, doesn't he?" His question was meant for elder sister.

Rin-nee-chan nodded. "Yes," she said. "Shigeru will be Chichiue in miniature."

Hakudoshi let out a long, suffering sigh. "Geez," Hakudoshi went on. "_Two_ Sesshoumarus? That'll be a nightmare for Inuyasha that will."

I felt a bit buoyed at the mention of Uncle Inuyasha. Aunt Kagome was coming over today, and I hoped that Uncle Inuyasha would be with her. Unlike Father, Uncle Inuyasha actually talked, listened and played with me. It was very funny to see Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome fighting, because it usually ended with Uncle Inuyasha's face in the ground.

"Speaking of Inuyasha," Hakudoshi went on, as we moved away from the veranda and towards the lake. "Wonder when he'll be here? I need a good sparring partner."

"Aunt Kagome is coming today," Rin-nee-chan answered as the three of us walked along the lake's edge. I sighed and looked at the still, peaceful water. I wanted to use my power and make ripples dance across the still surface, I don't know why. Maybe because its stillness reminded me so much of Father...

"Well, look who's here," Hakudoshi said as the three of us stopped in our tracks.

A woman was walking towards us, her raven hair blowing softly in the breeze.

**/\\//\\//\**

**-Kagome-**

"Aunt Kagomeeeee!"

A second later, I felt the full force of Tsumiko as she rammed into me, hugging me around the waist and knocking the breath out of me.

"Oomph!" I gasped as Tsumiko's arms tightened around my waist like chains.

"Tsumiko!" I said, as I gently loosened Tsumiko's grip around my waist. "I'd nearly forgotten how exuberant you are!"

I looked down at the young moon demoness with affection. The only thing of Mizuki's that she had inherited, were her mother's beautiful blue-gray eyes. She looked very beautiful and very adorable. Even though she was still somewhat young, Tsumiko had always been rather precocious. Her only drawbacks were her occasional bursts of childishness—which wasn't a drawback, seeing as she was still a child—a penchant for stubbornness, misbehaving, and a tendency for klutziness.

"Uncle Inuyasha isn't with you?" She looked disappointed.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Tsumi-chan," I said, using my nickname for her. "He's rather busy."

"Too bad." An indolent voice said.

I looked up from Tsumiko just as Hakudoshi and Rin made their way towards us. Hakudoshi looked around ten or eleven, and Rin around twelve or even thirteen. Rin had surprised us when she had grown out of her 'little girl' stage and into her 'big sister' stage. She was very pretty but, like Tsumiko, she could also be quite stubborn and would occasionally give into bursts of childishness every now and then.

Hakudoshi was entirely different. Except for the physical traits, Hakudoshi had barely changed in the last seventy years. He was still quite strong—in fact, he picked fights with Inuyasha occasionally—and still rather arrogant. Though on the outside, he maintained a rough, Inuyasha-like exterior, on the inside, he was quite devious, cunning and secretive. In fact, I'd heard from Takara-sama that Sesshoumaru trusted Hakudoshi with certain tasks that were far too enigmatic to be understood, much to Jaken's dismay. Still, despite the deviousness, ruthlessness and arrogance, Hakudoshi actually cared about some people, Tsumiko in particular, whom he teasingly called 'little idiot'.

I smiled at them as they approached. "Hey, Rin, Hakudoshi," I greeted. "Eh? Where's Shigeru?"

Shigeru was Sesshoumaru in miniature. The fact that his Father himself trained him, made Shigeru a rather powerful child. He had obviously picked up not only his Father's good looks, but also his impassiveness, coldness and stoic demeanor. In fact, it was rather difficult to force an emotion out of Shigeru sometimes. I inwardly sighed at that. I didn't want to think of what Mizuki would feel if she saw how her son was nearing total heartlessness. But, of course, there were times when Shigeru acted immature...

"Shigeru is with Chichiue," Tsumiko said. I didn't miss the sad note in her voice. It must have been hard for her. Sesshoumaru often ignored her and didn't seem to care much about her. Was it because, like her erstwhile Mother, she was a moon demoness? I couldn't be sure.

Her face suddenly lit up. "Aunt Kagome, I have sooo much to tell you!" she gushed, tugging at the sleeves of my haori. "This morning, I saw a beautiful butterfly! It had nice silvery markings, blue velvety wings and—"

"Give it a rest, little idiot," Hakudoshi said, in that teasing tone of his. "You don't need to bore Kagome to death with every little detail of every little thing you see."

Tsumiko stuck out her tongue at him.

"Yeesh, Hakudoshi, you calling Tsumiko an idiot is pretty hypocritical, don't you think?" A familiar, rough voice said. We all spun around.

"Inuyasha!" Hakudoshi said, smirking. "What? Come to lose again, eh?" If he hadn't been so engrossed in thoughts about fighting Inuyasha, then he'd notice something different.

I took a tiny whiff of the air and smiled slightly just as Inuyasha stopped in front of us. Rin glanced at me, her eyebrows raised. I said nothing, but nodded, smiling.

Suddenly, there was a puff of green smoke and Inuyasha vanished. "Shippou!" Rin cried out happily, as Shippou materialized in front of us.

"Hey Rin," Shippou greeted.

Hakudoshi blinked. "Dammit," he muttered, annoyed. "Kitsune and their tricks."

We all giggled at the flustered expression he wore. "Shut up!" Hakudoshi ordered. "I was hoping it was Inuyasha—I've been waiting for a good spar."

"Why don't you spar with Shigeru?" I asked, as soon as our giggles subsided. "I'm sure he's more than capable of sparring with you."

Hakudoshi sneered. "I don't fight kids," he said. "And if you're about to ask why I won't spar with Sesshoumaru...well, let's just say that I actually value my life."

"You can spar with me!" Shippou suddenly said. "Besides, you said you'd teach me how to use the naginata properly!"

"Oh, right," Hakudoshi said dryly. "Well, you're not much of a challenge"—Shippou looked indignant—"but I guess sparring with you is better than sparring with Jaken. Come on!"

"Wait for me!" Rin called out, as she followed Hakudoshi and Shippou, who both headed toward the training grounds. I smiled to myself. I had a sneaking suspicion that Rin had a little crush on Shippou.

"Don't take too long, you hear?" I called out after them. "I brought you guys something."

"Right! We won't take long, Aunt Kagome!" Rin called back. Tsumiko and I watched as they followed the cobblestone pathway out of the garden and into the training grounds.

"What'd you bring, Aunt Kagome?" Tsumiko asked, blinking.

I smiled enigmatically at her. "It would be unfair for the others if I showed you, wouldn't it?" I asked to which she pouted. Usually, when I visited them, I always brought them something from my Era. Seeing as seventy years had gone by, Grandpa and Mama both...passed away. But I still had Souta, though he was now quite old, around eighty, I should think; but he still had the vigour and strength of a middle-aged man. Souta had married his childhood sweetheart Hitomi, who had already passed away, and had a middle-aged son.

"I won't tell them!" Tsumiko promised, staring at me with blue-gray puppy dog eyes.

I smiled at her, but said nothing. She pouted again and I laughed. "Tsumi-chan, you'll have to wait!" I said, laughing at the expression on her face. "Now, why don't we go sit somewhere, and you can tell me how your week has been, hm?"

We found ourselves a nice spot underneath a tall acacia tree. I smiled as I looked up at the wide spreading canopy. The wind rustled softly above, rustling the leaves just a bit and causing the tree's tiny orange flowers to fall gently down on us.

"Well?" Tsumiko said as she plopped in front of me. I smiled again. Unlike her elder twin brother, Tsumiko wasn't that graceful, but her klutziness was more endearing than repulsing.

"Well what?" I asked playfully.

Tsumiko's blue-gray eyes strayed to my backpack, and then back to me. "Please, Aunt Kagome?" she pouted.

"We'll wait till everyone's here," I said. "Besides, you like surprises, don't you?"

She pouted again. "I guess," she said, sighing in defeat.

"So tell me how you're week has been," I requested.

For a fraction of a second, her eyes looked downcast, but then she lightened up. "It was fun!" she declared enthusiastically. "After you and Uncle Inuyasha left last week, Hakudoshi sparred with Master Jaken! It was very funny! Master Jaken said he didn't want to hurt Hakudoshi, and Hakudoshi kept taunting Master Jaken! Then Master Jaken lost his temper and used the Nintojou against Hakudoshi...I was very worried, but then Hakudoshi put up a barrier, and then Master Jaken lost, and then Shigeru sparred with Hakudoshi and..."

I let her ramble on. A part of me listened with growing amusement, while a part of me noted that she mentioned everyone, except for her father...

I inwardly sighed. Sesshoumaru had to get over Mizuki...for his daughter's sake.

"...and then Hakudoshi let me ride on Entei!" Tsumiko went on. "Shigeru said that I shouldn't, that it was too dangerous. Rin-nee-chan said so, too. But Hakudoshi was with me, and we had so much fun! We raced, Aunt Kagome! Me and Hakudoshi on Entei, while Rin-nee-chan flew with Shigeru! But you mustn't tell anyone, okay? Father will be very angry with Hakudoshi. Anyway, Aunt Kagome, Hakudoshi and I won! Rin-nee-chan said that Shigeru was still too slow to beat Entei, and Shigeru sulked, Aunt Kagome! He didn't talk for the whole day! And then, just yesterday..."

She never got to tell me what happened yesterday. At that moment, a familiar scent came our way, and we both looked up.

Takara-sama was making her way towards us. She walked with a stately spring in her step, her cold, golden eyes fixed on us. Though Takara-sama, like her son, was cold, she actually showed more emotion than Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome," she greeted.

Tsumiko and I hastily stood up. I bowed to her and she tilted her head slightly at me.

"Grandmamma!" Tsumiko said cheerfully, launching herself at the older youkai.

"Tsumiko," Takara-sama said, sighing. "How many times must I tell you not to call me that? Do I look middle-aged to you, young lady?"

Tsumiko giggled and shook her head. Takara-sama still looked the same. In fact, she probably looked around twenty.

"But what am I supposed to call you, Grandmamma?" Tsumiko asked, blinking.

Takara-sama sighed. "I guess it can't be helped," she muttered. "Grandmamma it is then—you've been calling me that since you could first speak."

Tsumiko giggled again and gently pulled herself away from her. "Grandmamma, Aunt Kagome brought something for me!" she announced.

Takara-sama turned her attention to me. "Inuyasha hasn't come with you?" she asked.

"He was busy, Takara-sama," I said apologetically.

She nodded, and then frowned. "I had something I wanted to discuss with you both." She sighed. "It concerns..." Her gaze fell on her little granddaughter and she smiled at her. "Tsumiko, why don't you go play with the others?" she suggested. She must've wanted to tell me something she'd rather Tsumiko didn't hear.

"Hakudoshi is sparring with Shippou," she said.

"Your elder sister, Rin, is with them?" Takara-sama asked.

Tsumiko nodded. "Then it can hardly be a spar," Takara-sama said. "Go on, then."

Tsumiko hesitated then nodded. Takara-sama and I watched as she loped off towards the training grounds, almost skipping instead of walking.

"She takes after her mother, doesn't she?" Takara-sama suddenly said, out of the blue.

I stiffened. Unless you valued one of your limbs, you didn't mention or make any reference to Mizuki. Sesshoumaru would only be furious. So far, Takara-sama was the only who dared to mention her erstwhile daughter-in-law out loud.

"She is a...Moon Demon," I said slowly, quietly. Sesshoumaru had more than excellent ears.

I heard my companion sigh. "Actually," she went on. "I wanted to talk to you about Sesshoumaru."

I nodded. "Is he alright?" I couldn't help but be concerned. As the years went by, and as the tension between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru completely melted, I came to see him as a sort of brother. Though, of course, Sesshoumaru being like a brother would mean that Inuyasha and I...

"Oh, he's fine," Takara-sama muttered. "He's fine and stubborn."

"Stubborn?"

"You know, of course, that Lady Yuhiko has been interested in him?" she asked.

I nodded. "She's been interested in Sesshoumaru even when Mizu...even when _she_ was still alive." Truth be told, I couldn't stand Yuhiko. She was beautiful, snobbish, somewhat obsequious, and temperamental.

"Her father offered her to be my son's bride." Takara-sama sighed.

"And let me guess...Sesshoumaru doesn't want her?" I hazarded.

Takara-sama scoffed. "Not only Lady Yuhiko," she said. "He doesn't want any other woman for that matter. Will you believe me if I tell you that he doesn't even have a mistress? His devotion to Mizuki is admirable, yes, but there's no need for him to act this way!"

It came as no surprise to me. Mizuki would always be the one woman who held Sesshoumaru's heart—even though she was dead.

Takara-sama sighed again. "Just today, I've tried talking to him," she went on. "I've pointed out that he should just remarry for the children's sake, but no! His head has to be harder than adamant." She sighed again. "And then I berated him about Mizuki, saying she'd be ashamed and saddened to see him this way. And do you know what he did? He ordered me to leave the room."

I sighed as Takara-sama continued. Sesshoumaru...

One day, he'd get over Mizuki's death, for his sake as well as Shigeru's and Tsumiko's...

Hopefully.

**/\\//\\//\**

**A1969: there you have it, the first chapter.**

**Inuyasha: -rolls eyes- yeah. Hooray.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, why are you being so sarcastic?**

**Inuyasha: I'm in this chapter!  
A1969: aw...I'm sorry, Inu-chan, I'll make it up to ya!**

**Inuyasha: -eye twitch- Inu..chan...?**

**Kagome: I think it's cute.**

**A1969: anyway, people, don't forget to review, okay? So I know you all like the chapter...or not like it, for that matter. Review please!**


	2. Awaken

**A1969: gee, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and story-alerted this story!**

**Kagome: favo...rited?**

**A1969: I couldn't think of a way to say it that didn't involve phrases...so sue me, I'm only human.**

**Inuyasha: whatever.**

**A1969: ANYWAY, before you read the chapter—error in the first chapter. Kohaku isn't middle-aged (as someone was so kind enough to point out) he's **_**old**_**, okay? Sorry about that—I know, I know—careless. Should've done the math, but I was too lazy to do so—besides, I hate the subject. Anyway, Kohaku is old, not middle-aged. Really, really sorry about that slip.**

**Kagome: we trust it won't happen again? –raises eyebrows-**

**A1969: yeah, yeah, it won't—and if it does, then that means Sesshoumaru is dead. Speaking of which, where is he?**

**Kagome: anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**//-Chapter Two-\\**

A w a k e n

**//\\/**

**-Rin-**

"Are you ready to lose again, Shippou?" Hakudoshi asked, holding his naginata at the ready.

Shippou grinned at him. "It's not a question of whether or not I'm ready—it's a question of whether or not _you're_ ready," he taunted.

"Lame comeback," Hakudoshi said, rolling his eyes.

I couldn't help but agree.

Shippou and Hakudoshi stood several yards away from each other, in the wide fighting space of the training grounds. The wind rustled eerily between them, as though it wanted to egg them on. I stood at the sidelines, far away from them, near the veranda of the palace. It was safest not to get too close whenever they decided to spar.

Hakudoshi tapped his foot on the ground, the wood of his sandal making a sharp click against the cobblestones. Shippou tensed, waiting for Hakudoshi's first move.

I held my breath, my eyes fixed on Shippou, who regarded Hakudoshi analytically. It was always like that whenever they sparred—Hakudoshi taps his foot, Shippou analyzes him...

Tap, analyze, tap, analyze, tap, analyze...

Shippou frowned, and Hakudoshi smirked—arrogant and overconfident, as always.

Tap, analyze, tap, analyze, tap, analyze...

Frown, smirk...

The wind blew softly between them again, making the branches of the trees sway softly, making shadows dance on the ground.

Tap, analyze, tap, analyze, tap, analyze...

"Will you two please start?" I asked, annoyed. Normally, I wouldn't condone such violence, but this was getting ridiculous.

They both looked at me for a moment, and then Shippou leapt into the air. "Fox Fire!" he shouted, holding his hand, palm-out, to Hakudoshi. Immediately, blue flames burst around Shippou, enveloping him, and then a jet of flame shot out towards Hakudoshi, who only smirked. Why was he smirking?! Shippou had been training and, in the decades that had gone by, his power had noticeably increased. Even Shigeru—normally so impassive—was impressed by Shippou's enhanced power.

"Ha!" Hakudoshi crowed as the flames shot towards him. A second before it could reach him, he conjured up a barrier. The flames hit the barrier, but instead of being deflected, they were absorbed by the barrier with a flash of light.

"Have a taste of your own Fox Fire, Shippou!" The Fox Fire burst from Hakudoshi's barrier and shot towards Shippou, who sprinted towards the left to avoid the blast of fire. The flames hit the ground just where Shippou had been standing seconds before and left a black scorch mark on the cobblestones.

"No fair, Hakudoshi!" I pointed out, shouting. "You're using your barrier!"

"Your point?" Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow at me before turning back to Shippou, who glared at him.

Even I'll admit—he could be so annoying when he wanted to be.

"It's alright, Rin," Shippou reassured me, smiling. "After all, barriers are a coward's speciality, aren't they?"

Hakudoshi's eyebrow twitched. "You're dead." The barrier suddenly rose slowly into the air, and hovered a few feet above the ground.

"I'm going to bring you down, Hakduoshi!" Shippou shouted, thrusting a hand into his jacket.

Hakudoshi suddenly slapped his forehead with his naginata-free hand. "Urgh," he said, sounding disgusted. "I'm going to beat you just so you'd stop making such stupid retorts!"

"I'll show you who's stupid!" Shippou shouted, insulted. He suddenly withdrew his hand from his jacket. "Blazing Top!"

Shippou flicked his wrist, sending his top towards Hakudoshi. The top suddenly grew in size, but that wasn't all anymore—it was engulfed in flame. As the top spun, it sent showers of flame in every direction.

"Don't make me laugh!" Hakudoshi sneered. He suddenly charged towards the spinning top, protected from the flames by his barrier. His naginata phased through his barrier, slashing Shippou's top in half. The top shrunk, and fell to the ground in two pieces.

"Drats!" Shippou hissed.

"Got more?" Hakudoshi asked, smirking.

"You can do it, Shippou!" I cheered, waving one hand at him. "Show Hakudoshi who's the winner!"

Hakudoshi looked at Shippou for a second. "Hn," he said analytically. "It's no fun beating you so easily, Shippou." To our surprise, he dispelled his barrier. He fell gracefully to the ground, landing neatly on his two feet, and smirking.

"Don't underestimate me, Hakudoshi!" Shippou snapped.

"I don't need to," Hakudoshi retorted. "You're so weak, thinking about underestimating you would only enhance your ego."

"Why you! Take this! Razor Leaf!" Shippou suddenly reached into jacket and threw clumps leaves at Hakudoshi. But these weren't ordinary leaves—they were sharp-edged leaves. The moment Shippou threw them at Hakudoshi, the leaves multiplied with a puff of green smoke until there were too many to count.

Hakudoshi jumped into the air to avoid the leaves, which struck the ground he had been standing on with a loud boom, leaving deep grooves in the cobblestones, and raising dust in the air.

"Had to dodge that one, didn't you?" Shippou taunted, smirking, as Hakudoshi landed on the ground, several yards away from him.

Hakudoshi let out a long, suffering, and bored sigh. "I miss Inuyasha," he said, slinging his naginata on his right shoulder, and smirking. "At least there was some honor in being attacked by him."

Shippou's eyebrow twitched in anger. "You, you..." he hissed.

I glared at Hakudoshi, feeling just as insulted as Shippou was. "Just you wait, Hakudoshi!" I threatened. "Shippou'll wipe that smirk off your face!"

Hakudoshi glanced at me for a moment, and raised his eyebrow. "I'm still smirking," he said, his smirk widening as though to prove his point.

I glared.

"Don't take your eyes off me!" Shippou snapped, reaching into his jacket again.

"Yeesh," Hakudoshi muttered, his gaze falling back on Shippou. "You're so weak, I really don't have to worry about taking my eyes off of you."

"That's it!" Shippou shouted, having had enough. He suddenly withdrew his hand from his jacket and pulled out a small wooden dragon. He threw the toy dragon to the ground. There was a puff of white smoke. From the smoke, a majestic dragon arose. It was green in color with a silver main and a pair of silver horns. It reared up, and roared at Hakudoshi.

"How's that?" Shippou said, grinning. "My new technique—Dragon Puppet!"

"Hah!" I crowed.

Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes at the dragon. "I must say, Shippou, I'm surprised," he said.

"Surprised?!" Shippou snapped. "You aren't impressed?" He sounded incredulous.

"Nope." Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow in a bored manner. "After all, like all your little kitsune tricks, this one's just an illusion."

Shippou smirked. "We'll see about that! Blazing Barrage!" he shouted, pointing his finger at Hakudoshi who narrowed his eyes. The dragon let out a roar, and opened its jaws to reveal row upon row of pointed teeth. Light suddenly flickered from within the dragon's mouth, and a second later, a jet of blue flame shot out of the mouth and towards Hakudoshi.

"Drats," I heard Hakudoshi mutter as he quickly jumped into the air to avoid the flames.

"How's that?" Shippou asked, grinning, as Hakudoshi landed on the ground.

Hakudoshi only rolled his eyes. I knew he was impressed, and yet he was trying to hide it. Hm, he was like Uncle Inuyasha in that respect, then.

"Hit him again!" Shippou ordered his dragon. A jet of flame spewed from the dragon's mouth and towards Hakudoshi, who dodged it.

"Ready to give up yet?" Shippou asked, smirking.

"You wish," Hakudoshi snapped, clearly aggravated.

In the blink of an eye, he was charging towards the dragon, who released another jet of blue flames at him; he jumped into the air to avoid it. Instead of landing to the ground, he veered in midair, and launched himself forward so he was in front of the dragon's head, his naginata held in front of him.

"Fire!" Shippou ordered.

There was another jet of flame, and Hakudoshi jumped higher into the air, but at the same time, a voice rang out across the training grounds.

"Neeeee-chaaan!" It was Tsumiko.

She ran into the training grounds and unwittingly into the path of the jet of flame!

"Tsumiko!" I shrieked. "Watch out!"

Tsumiko's eyes widened when she noticed the jet of flame headed towards her. She stopped in her tracks, completely frozen stiff.

"Tsumiko!" Shippou and I shouted in unison.

"No!" Before the flames could reach Tsumiko, there was a flash of pink...

"Doshi!" Tsumiko shouted, her eyes wide. Hakudoshi stood in front of her, in his barrier. The flames hit his barrier, and were absorbed by it. There was another flash of light from the barrier, and the flames shot out from it, and towards Shippou's dragon. The flames struck the dragon's head. There was a loud roar, and a puff of smoke and, on the ground where the dragon once stood, was Shippou's toy dragon.

"I win," Hakudoshi said, grinning, as his barrier faded away. He turned to Tsumiko. "You okay, little idiot?"

"Doshi!" Tsumiko cried out, flinging herself at Hakudoshi, who staggered backwards. "Doshi, you saved me!"

"Gak!" Hakudoshi said, prying Tsumiko's arms from around his shoulders. "Lemme go, little idiot! Yeesh, how many times do we all have to tell you not to barge into the training grounds like that? You could've been roasted alive!"

"But you saved me, Doshi!"

"Don't call me that!"

"But I think it's cute!"

I smiled as I approached them. Hakudoshi was just so fond of Tsumiko. When I approached, Hakudoshi had managed to pry Tsumiko off him, and Shippou was headed towards us, looking distraught.

"I'm so sorry, Tsumiko," he apologized. "I nearly..." He didn't dare finish his sentence.

Tsumiko only gave him a toothy grin. "It's not your fault, Shippou!" she reassured, her blue-gray eyes wide. "Besides, Doshi saved me!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Actually, Hakudoshi," I said, grinning. "I think it suits you."

He glared at me, and we laughed. "I should call you Rinny, then," he threatened. I immediately stopped laughing.

"That's not funny," I huffed.

They laughed—this time, at me. "Oh, shut up, Shippou," I snapped, smacking him lightly on the arm. "I guess I'll call you Shippy, ne?"

Shippou immediately stopped laughing.

"Hm?" Tsumiko stopped laughing, her eyes fixed on the veranda, where a figure was emerging from one of the rooms. "Shigeru!" She waved.

We all turned. Shigeru was coming out of one of the rooms. He stopped on the veranda, his golden gaze fixed on us.

"We're here!" Tsumiko screamed. "C'mon on, and—" She immediately fell silent as another figure followed Shigeru out onto the veranda.

"Chichiue," I said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Shippou said, as we all bowed from the waist, and then straightened.

I threw a quick look at Tsumiko. Her eyes were fixed on Father, whose gaze flickered to her for a mere fraction of a second, and then to Hakudoshi.

"Shigeru, Hakudoshi," he said, his tone cold, as always.

Shigeru bowed to him, and went down the veranda steps towards the courtyard. My gaze flickered to Hakudoshi, whose jaw was set as he left us and went towards Shigeru. Funny how the atmosphere shifted the moment Father appeared.

Tsumiko, Shippou, and I watched as Hakudoshi and Shigeru walked towards each other, their sandals making light tapping noises on the cobblestones. Hakudoshi's, anyway. Shigeru wore boots, like Father, and he was just as silent as he walked towards Hakudoshi. They stopped when they were a few meters away from each other, and I inwardly sighed.

Why was it that Father always wanted them to spar?

"I think we should get back," Shippou muttered, placing a hand on my shoulder. The three of us rushed towards the veranda opposite Father, whose gaze was fixed wholly on Shigeru and Hakudoshi, both of whom took fighting stances.

Shigeru unsheathed a sword from the sheath at his waist—the Taiseiga. Forged from one of Father's fangs by Totosai, Father had entrusted it to Shigeru without any second thoughts. I inwardly sighed at that. It must have hurt Tsumiko to see Shigeru more favoured by our Father. Though, I was also somewhat hurt by that, it was nothing to how Tsumiko felt. Sometimes, I had a sneaking suspicion that Father often pretended she didn't exist.

"So, Shigeru," Hakudoshi said pleasantly, slinging his naginata over his shoulder. "Ready to lose again?"

"To the likes of you? Never." Shigeru only talked like that when Father was around. Most of the time, he was like Hakudoshi. Arrogant, boastful, proud, stubborn, and clever; the only thing different between them was that Shigeru wasn't at all Inuyasha-like.

Hakudoshi nodded in a mock solemn matter. "Best of luck to you, then, _Lord_ Shigeru."

"You shall undoubtedly need it more than I, Hakudoshi," Shigeru replied, holding his blade at the ready.

Father's cold voice cut through the air. "Begin."

**//\\//\\//\\/**

**-Sesshoumaru-**

Their blades clashed, the sound echoing across the still training grounds. I kept my gaze on the two sparring children, my eyes narrowed as I studied them both.

Shigeru was a better swordsman than Hakudoshi (of course, I had trained him myself), but he lacked experience, agility, and defence, elements that Hakudoshi had in abundance, particularly the last one.

Shigeru and Hakudoshi's blades clashed and locked, sending sparks into the air.

"You know you're gonna lose!" Hakudoshi taunted to which I narrowed my eyes.

"You wish!" Shigeru sneered.

As their battle progressed, my gaze strayed from them, to the group of children across from where I stood. Rin and Shippou were watching the battle with rapt fascination. I did not dare look at the other child with them. She reminded me too much of _her_, the woman whose name I had not permitted to be uttered, the woman whose name I did not even dare think of.

I closed my eyes, and inwardly growled. I had not even forgiven her for abandoning me. She had died on me...How dare she? Her life had belonged to _me_, it was not even hers to throw away, and yet she had...

Hn. How weak of me—mourning and moping over a woman long dead.

"Lunar Destruction!" I opened my eyes the moment I heard Shigeru's shout. His sword radiated with white light as he swung it in the air, at Hakudoshi. A flash of brilliant white light shot out from the sword, and towards Hakudoshi who conjured up a barrier. Shigeru's Lunar Destruction struck the barrier, and was immediately absorbed into it.

"Back at you!" Hakudoshi said, smirking. Hn, he was so Inuyasha-like.

Shigeru's eyes widened as Hakudoshi fired his Lunar Destruction at him. For a moment, just a moment, I felt like intervening, like rescuing Shigeru from his own attack, but I controlled myself. My son was not weak.

Shigeru raised his sword in the air, and the brilliant light of the Lunar Destruction swirled around him. There was another flash of light, and Shigeru's Lunar Destruction dissipated.

"Hm," Hakudoshi said thoughtfully. "Compared to Shippou, you ought to be a challenge."

"What?!" the said kitsune shouted. "You had a hard time defeating me, Hakudoshi, and you know it!"

"You're child's play," Hakudoshi sneered, not taking his eyes off Shigeru. "Now, Shigeru on the other hand...well, you ought to be a lot more fun."

Shigeru glared, and I permitted my thoughts to wander yet again—a dangerous habit, seeing as my accursed thoughts would always stray to _her_...

She had died on me, on us. I would not forgive her for it. I would not forgive her for squandering a life that did not even belong to her. As I've said, her life was _mine_, and who was she to throw it away? I inwardly growled. I despised this—thinking of her. I knew that it was something I had to break.

Hn. It seemed that I was right all along—feelings of affection and love were devastating. Allowing one's heart to gain the upper hand was weakening.

I was snapped out of my musings by a whirring sound—a sound headed towards me. A second later, Hakudoshi's naginata—knocked out of his hand by Shigeru—sped past me, missing my face by inches. A loud thud echoed across the grounds as the naginata struck the wooden shutters behind me.

"Chichiue!" Shigeru exclaimed, standing in front of the veranda, before me. "Forgive me, Chichiue, I should not have been so careless!" He quickly bowed from the waist, and straightened up, expecting punishment.

I became aware of the shocked hush that fell across the grounds. Shocked, weren't they?

"Shigeru," I said quietly. "Do you think me weak that I must fret about a mere wayward naginata?"

"No, Chichiue," Shigeru said, his voice calm and cold...like mine. "I merely felt it courteous to offer you my apologies." He bowed again.

I nodded once, my gaze on Shigeru, then on Hakudoshi. "Dismissed," I said quietly, turning my back on them and returning to the palace. I needed to think.

And this time, I would not think of her.

**//\\/**

**-Rin-**

That...was...dangerous.

For a moment, I had thought Chichiue was going to punish Shigeru, but, as heir to the clan and to the Western Lands, I don't think he could have lifted a finger against him. Which was a relief.

"Close call," Hakudoshi commented as we made our way towards them, Tsumiko skipping ahead of us.

"Shut up, Hakudoshi," Shigeru snapped, behaving with lesser dignity now that Father had left.

Hakudoshi clicked his tongue. "Good thing daddy didn't get mad."

"One," Shigeru said menacingly, glaring at Hakudoshi. "You shall not refer to Chichiue in such a way. Two—he could have dodged it, but he didn't because he knew it wouldn't strike him. And besides, even if it did, what damage could it do?"

"It would scar that pretty face of his," Hakudoshi muttered as he leapt onto the veranda. He carelessly pulled out his naginata that was wedged into the shutters. Splinters came off along with his blade, but before the splinters could even hit the wooden boards, Hakudoshi leapt towards us.

"Hakudoshi's right," I said to Shigeru. "That was really a close call."

Shigeru rolled his eyes. "Do you all think so little of Chichiue?" he asked. "He was confident that it would not him, so he didn't bother to dodge it."

"I dunno," Hakudoshi muttered, almost to himself. "Seems to me like he was thinking _certain_ thoughts."

Shigeru, Hakudoshi, Shippou and I exchanged significant glances. There was only one person Father would be thinking about who could actually distract him...and that person was Mother.

"Huh?" Tsumiko asked, looking at each one of us in turn, her eyes wide. "What was Chichiue thinking about?" Despite the fact that her twin brother was crafty and cunning, Tsumiko could be quite...scatterbrained and oblivious sometimes.

"Oh nothing," I hastily said.

"Oh, just your mom," Hakudoshi and Shippou said at the same time.

Tsumiko's eyes widened, as did mine and Shigeru's as we turned to Shippou and Hakudoshi with caution written all over our faces.

"Quiet, you idiots!" Shigeru snapped.

"Sh!" I said.

"You mean...Chichiue was thinking about...Mo—" Before Tsumiko finished her sentence, Hakudoshi had a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, you little idiot!" he said. We had long since learned not to mention or make any reference to Mother—it seemed that Father couldn't take it, though he didn't show it, of course.

Tsumiko bit his hand. "Ow!" Hakudoshi screeched, pulling his hand away from her. He glared at her. "Why you...you're dead!"

She stuck out her tongue at him, easily distracted from the delicate topic we had encroached. "Catch me if you can, Doshi!" she taunted as she darted away from us.

"You better hope you're faster than Shippou!" Hakudoshi was after her in a flash.

"Hey!" Shippou snapped. "Will you stop belittling me, _Doshi?!"_

"That's just him," I said to him, sighing. "Always looking down on others—kinda like Uncle Inuyasha."

Shippou nodded his head in agreement. "And to think that Inuyasha, of all people, would rub off on Hakudoshi," he went on. He chuckled. "I mean, seven decades ago, when Hakudoshi was still Naraku's offspring, Inuyasha hated his guts more than anything."

"Tell me more about this Naraku," Shigeru spoke up. He had only heard of Naraku from Father who also didn't like hearing the sound of Naraku's name—he was the main reason why Mother...left after all.

Shippou shook his head. "You know Sesshoumaru"—Shigeru glared at him, and Shippou rolled his eyes—"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru doesn't like anyone mentioning Naraku. After all, because of him..." His voice trailed off delicately.

"Because of him, Mother died," Shigeru hissed, his cold eyes hard with...was it anguish and hatred that I saw in them? Must be. After all, both Shigeru and Tsumiko knew so little about Mother. It was only natural that they would want to find out more. But, of course, Father...

"Sh!" I warned, my eyes straying to the veranda, as though I was expecting to see Father there, glaring daggers at us.

"How ridiculous," Shigeru went on, keeping his voice low. He seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say next—it was exceptionally rare that he should be emotional. "Father...has no right to keep anything regarding her from us." He blinked, as though realizing what he had just said. "But, of course, he must have his reasons. And we must do well to respect them." He sounded repentant.

Weren't you the one who brought up the topic in the first place?

**//\\//\\/**

**-Kagome-**

I pondered about what Lady Takara said as I made my way to the training grounds, my backpack slung across my back, and Kirara perched on my shoulder. She was right—Sesshoumaru had to marry again, if not for his sake, then for his children's. After all, how long could he go on like this? Though he was very clever at hiding it, it was quite clear—to those who knew him and were accustomed to his moods, at least—that he was still mourning Mizuki.

I would mourn too if I'd lost Inuyasha...

Besides, Sesshoumaru's...moping was somewhat justified, I should think. After all, Sesshoumaru and Mizuki had spent a good deal of their lives believing they hated each other, and when they were finally together, fate quickly tore them apart.

How cruel. To live with the knowledge that the one you loved had hated you...

Almost like Kikyou and Inuyasha...

I shook my head. I wouldn't even dare think about that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I got to the training grounds, the first thing I noticed was that Hakudoshi was chasing Tsumiko, who was laughing and calling him a new nickname that she had undoubtedly found cute. I smiled. Hakudoshi surprised everyone, even Lady Takara, with his fondness for Tsumiko.

The second thing I noticed was that Shigeru, Shippou and Rin were standing a little way apart from the pursuing Hakudoshi and the fleeing Tsumiko. Their voices were hushed and, as I walked into the grounds, I heard a little snippet of their conversation that made me stop in my tracks.

"Father...has no right to keep anything regarding her from us," Shigeru was saying, his voice low.

Huh? Was he actually criticizing Sesshoumaru? And her? There was only one her Sesshoumaru would keep them away from—Mizuki.

"But, of course, he must have his reasons. And we must do well to respect them," Shigeru went on, entirely repentant. Were they talking about Mizuki? I felt my heart go out to them—to Rin, Shigeru and Tsumiko. They must have wanted to talk about their Mother so badly...

"Aunt Kagomeeeee!" A second later, Tsumiko rammed into me, her arms automatically going around my waist, a huge smile on her face.

"Omph!" I felt the wind knocked out of me as I looked down at Tsumiko. "Tsumi-chan, are you always this exuberant?" I asked jokingly.

She grinned at me, her blue-gray eyes wide and sparkling. "Yup!" She suddenly looked over her shoulder and pointed at Hakudoshi. "Aunt Kagome, Doshi wants to get me!"

I raised an eyebrow at the white child. "Do...shi?" I tried not to laugh.

He growled at me, and this time, I did laugh. "It suits you, I think," I said, grinning at him.

"Tell Inuyasha," he threatened. "And I'll never hear the end of it...and neither will you."

"Hm, it didn't occur to me to tell Inuyasha, but thanks for the tip!" I smirked at him and he glowered at me.

"Aunt Kagome!" Rin called out, waving, as she, Shippou and Shigeru made their way towards us.

"You should have seen it, Aunt Kagome!" Tsumiko said, pulling away from me so she could launch into whatever it was that she wanted to say. "Doshi and Shigeru were sparring, and Shigeru accidentally knocked out Doshi's naginata from his hands! And then, his naginata sped at Father, but it didn't hit him! And then—" She was cut off from her sentence when Shigeru playfully hit her on the head with his fist.

"What do you mean 'accidentally'?" Shigeru said, raising an eyebrow.

"You accidentally knocked out Doshi's naginata," Tsumiko said, shrugging. "You need to get your ears checked, Shigeru."

"It was not accidental, Tsumiko," Shigeru snapped, irked. "You saw that—but maybe you need to get your eyes checked."

I smiled slightly. Sibling rivalry seemed to run in the family. "Now, now," I said, as the two of them began glaring at each other. "Let's not fight, shall we?" Though, I had nothing to worry about—they hardly fought.

Tsumiko's gaze shifted to me, and she suddenly smiled. "Oh, right!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Aunt Kagome brought us something!"

"Really?" Rin asked, a smile spreading across her face.

I nodded. "C'mon," I said, turning around to leave. "Let's go find someplace else, shall we?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A minute later, we were sitting underneath a low paulownia tree, everyone gathered around me with expectant faces. Everyone except for Shigeru and Hakudoshi, both of whom sat outside our little circle with would-be indifferent expressions on their faces.

"Well?" Tsumiko asked. She was sitting on my left, with Rin beside her, and Shippou sat on my right, with Rin at his left.

I smiled, slung my backpack off my shoulder, and deposited it at the center of our circle. As I undid the clasp and opened it, I felt Tsumiko's impatience radiating off her. Every now and then, I would bring them something new from my era, mostly things to eat or read because, though it sounded very appealing, I didn't think it was a good idea to expose them to too much technology.

I pulled out a lollipop—strawberry cream in flavour—and tossed it to Shippou. "Thanks, Kagome!" he said, immediately unwrapping it. He was such a sucker for lollipops even though he was a lot older now.

Next was a bag of chocolate chip cookies for Rin. "Thank you!" Rin said as she began to open the bag with alacrity. She'd had enough experience with junk food to handle the bag by now.

"Shigeru?" I called, as I pulled out a book from my bag. He preferred things that increased his intellect, and the book that I had happened to be about World History.

"I should thank you, I suppose," Shigeru said indifferently, as he took the book from me. I smiled at him, and tried not to wonder whether or not this Sesshoumaru-like boy would ever try to change the course of history in his favour. Should I have gotten him another book on science?

"You're welcome, Shigeru," I said, smiling as he sat gracefully on the grass a little apart from us and began reading.

I took out a bag of potato chips and, before I could even call out his name, Hakudoshi snatched it from my grasp with lightning fast speed.

"Hakudoshi," I said, sighing, as I watched the erstwhile incarnate tearing into the bag.

He turned to me, eyebrows raised. "What?" he asked. "Oh, right—thanks." He began eating. Wow...he was just so Inuyasha-like. I wonder how that happened.

"What about me, what about me, what about me?" Tsumiko asked, bouncing up and down on the grass in anticipation.

I grinned. "Of course," I said. "How could I ever forget you, Tsumi-chan?" I took out a box of milk chocolates. She was a sucker for chocolates.

"Thank you, Aunt Kagome!" she squealed, immediately tearing away the wrapper.

I smiled as I watched them enjoying their treats. Shippou was sucking on his lollipop, his arms crossed across his chest in a classic Inuyasha posture. Rin was nibbling a cookie, her eyes sparkling in contentment. Shigeru quietly turned a page of the book he was reading (though he liked to read every now and then, he wasn't bookish). Hakudoshi was eating his potato chips, a bored look on his face, and Tsumiko was busy popping chocolates into her mouth. It was silent as they enjoyed their treats. And then, Tsumiko spoke up.

"Aunt Kagome?" she asked, putting her box of chocolates on the grass.

"Hm?"

She hesitated, her blue-gray eyes narrowed. "Can you..." She took a deep breath. "Tell us something about Mother?"

The effect was instantaneous.

Shippou stopped sucking, the lollipop still fixed in his mouth, his eyes fixed on Tsumiko with surprise. Rin, who was in the act of popping a nearly devoured cookie into her mouth, froze, the hand holding the cookie hovering between her lap and her mouth. Hakudoshi looked at Tsumiko, his eyebrows raised in a cold way. Shigeru tilted his head towards us infinitesimally, the only sign that his sister's question had interested him.

I hesitated. "Rin knows about her, I think." It wasn't that I didn't want to tell them—it was just that well, I was afraid, actually. Who knows what Sesshoumaru would do if he found out? And...I was afraid of remembering Mizuki. I missed her too, though not as intensely as Sesshoumaru.

Rin's eyes widened. "Rin-nee-chan already told us that Mama was beautiful," Tsumiko grumbled, as though that fact was a bore. "She also said that Mama was kind and...stubborn."

I smiled slightly. "Yes," I said quietly. "Your Mama was very stubborn—and, sometimes, she could be clumsy, too."

"Really?" Tsumiko asked. "Like me?"

"Yes, like you," I mused. "Though I don't think she was as big a klutz as you are, anyway."

She pouted, and I grinned to show her that I was teasing. "But what else?" she pressed.

"Tsumi-chan..." I said. "I don't think I'm the right person to tell you about your Mama."

She frowned, and glanced at Rin, who only shrugged at her and popped the cookie into her mouth. "But there are things nee-chan doesn't know," she went on, more quietly. The wind blew softly in the treetops, scattering the comforting scent of the paulownias around us.

"Tsumi-chan," I said, not sure how to refuse. "Your Mama was a very good friend, but...I'm not the right person to tell you about her. It should be...Sesshoumaru, your Father, who should tell you about her."

She lowered her eyes to her lap. She looked so sad at the mention of Sesshoumaru, I wanted to hug her, but thought better of it.

"Father would never tell us anything about her," she muttered, her eyes downcast.

"And with good reason," Shigeru spoke up, looking away from his book and to his sister. "If Father thinks it best that we be kept in the dark, then we must respect his judgement." Didn't he just say so otherwise in the training grounds?

"Don't pretend that you don't want to know, Shigeru," Tsumiko said, looking up at him. She didn't look like a scatterbrained, childish little girl for once—for a second, just a second—the expression on her face was very similar to Mizuki's.

"I do want to know," Shigerud said, his eyes back on his book. "However, I will neither question nor go against Father's decision."

Tsumiko pouted, looking like the scatterbrained little girl once again.

I sighed as I looked at them. A part of me wanted to tell them, but I knew that it would not be right of me—Sesshoumaru should handle that, I think.

I looked up at the late afternoon sky, and then back the group of children again. The tension from Tsumiko's question was gone and they were chattering happily away. Except, of course, for Shigeru and Hakudoshi, both of whom were trying their damndest to look bored.

"It's getting late," I remarked. "We should get going, Shippou."

"Aw," Rin said, pouting. "Do you have to go so soon, Aunt Kagome?"

"I'm afraid so," I said, nodding. "It's getting late, and I did promise Inuyasha I'd be back before sunset."

"Can't you stay here, Aunt Kagome?" This time, it was Tsumiko. "You could, you know—and then hot-headed Uncle Inuyasha can come and get you." She smiled, pleased at the prospect.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Tsumi-chan, but a promise is a promise."

"Then can you _promise_ that you'll be back soon?" she asked, tilting her head.

I laughed. "Of course," I said.

"You'll bring Uncle Inuyasha with you?" she asked, hopeful.

"If he isn't too busy."

"Picturing a busy Inuyasha is so hard to do," Hakudoshi drawled.

"Indeed." Her voice reached us at the same time I caught wind of her scent. Lady Takara was headed towards us. "Leaving now, Kagome?"

I nodded as Shippou and I stood up. I bowed to her. "We must leave, Lady Takara," I said.

She nodded. "Go on, then," she said. "And when you do come back, bring my stepson with you, won't you?"

"Right." Shippou and I bowed again.

"Bye, Aunt Kagome!" Tsumiko shouted as Shippou and I flew on Kirara and started ascending into the air.

"Bye Shippou!" Rin called, looking up at us, her hands cupped to her mouth. Shippou waved goodbye and I quietly smiled to myself.

"Come on, Kirara," I said to her as we flew across the sky, the wind whipping softly at us. "Let's go back before Inuyasha looses it."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Took ya long enough." Inuyasha was waiting for us at the courtyard, his arms folded across his chest. We landed, and I quickly got off Kirara who transformed and leapt lightly on to my shoulder.

"Well, the sun is just setting," I said, shrugging. "So we aren't really that late."

"Bah!" he said.

"Oh, and the next time I go back, you have to come, too," I informed him as made our way into the palace. The hallway was deserted, and the polished cypress boards gleamed at our feet.

"Why should I?" he demanded.

"'Cause your mom wants to see you," Shippou said, walking just behind us.

"She ain't my mom!" Inuyasha snapped.

"In any case, Lady Takara wants to see you," I said.

"What for?" I gave him a meaningful look, and he seemed to understand that I meant Sesshoumaru. Though, Inuyasha hardly showed it, I think he was actually concerned about his brother's well-being.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, and at the same time, a shout was heard from the courtyard. "This scent!" Inuyasha said. Quick as a flash, Inuyasha and I darted back to the courtyard.

About eight guards were gathered around something in the middle of the courtyard, murmuring among themselves.

"Out of the way, you idiots!" Inuyasha roared, rude as always. The guards immediately parted, forming a semi-circle to let Inuyasha pass, somewhat grudgingly, I couldn't help but notice (they haven't gotten over the fact that their lord is a half-demon, much to my chagrin).

I didn't have time to tell Inuyasha off for being rude. My attention was drawn to the figure sprawled on the ground.

"Kiyoshige!" I exclaimed, kneeling beside him. Beside me, I heard Inuyasha curse.

Miroku and Sango's thirteen year old grandchild lay on the ground. His eyes (exact replicas of Miroku's) looked up at Inuyasha and me with a flash of recognition. Blood was pouring from a gash at his cheek. His other cheek was bruised, and his lip was bleeding from a cut. His haori was torn in places, revealing his bleeding flesh underneath. Through a tear in his haori, I could make out a deep gash on his chest. His hair, which he usually kept in a ponytail, had come undone, spread on the ground in disarray.

"Kiyoshige!" I gasped. "What happened to you?!"

He only groaned.

"What're you standing there for?!" Inuyasha roared at the guards. "Find me a damn healer now!"

"Yes, milord!" Several guards immediately rushed past us and into the palace, while the rest stayed behind.

"Kiyoshige, what happened to you?!" I repeated. Behind me, I could feel Shippou and Inuyasha tensing. Kirara mewed on my shoulder, as though she too was worried about her late mistress's grandchild.

His eyes slid and out of focus, as he looked past me, and at Inuyasha. "Unc...uncle...Inu...ya...sha..." he stuttered, the blood from his lip dripping to his chin. "I...on...my...way..."

"Spit it out!" Inuyasha snapped, clearly worried.

"I...must warn...you..." Kiyoshige wheezed.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, wiping away the blood from his lips with my wide sleeves.

His voice was barely audible. "Demon...rebels..." He passed out.

Rebels?

**//\\//**

**-????-**

Darkness...

Silence...

Nothingness...

I was deprived of everything...

Power...Senses...Volition...Will...Desires...Needs...Life...

This was the black darkness of death.

There was nothing here.

Nothing here but me.

Alone.

No memory of what I was. No memory of _who_ I was.

Nothing but emptiness. No feeling...nothing but the nothingness and the darkness...

Forever...

"Awaken."

Hm? A voice—calling out to me. A voice that resonated with pure, raw power...

Power...

"Awaken." An order. One I could not deny. But I was dead...

"Awaken."

I could feel it. The nothingness vanishing. Things returning. Sensation...life....I felt heavy. A body? I was in a body? The weight of the body that housed my soul...a body?

Sensation returning...feelings...desires...volition..._life_...

I was alive. I felt life flowing through my newly acquired limbs, felt my lungs drawing in a breath, felt the blood flowing through my veins again...felt my heart beating again. Memories returning...

And then, that voice again.

"Awaken, Naraku."

**//\\//\\**

**A1969: there ya go—chapter two.**

**Inuyasha: took ya long enough.**

**Kagome: don't be so hard, Inuyasha. She tries, you know. **

**A1969: yeah, don't be so hard, Inuyasha! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I was so psyched to see those reviews, you know. Oh, and don't forget to review this chapter, please!**


	3. The Proposal

**A1969:**** sorry it took so long to update.**

**Kagome: it's okay...as always...**

**Inuyasha: it's not unexpected.**

**A1969: what does that mean?!**

**Inuyasha: keh!**

**A1969: -glare- anyway, thanks to those who bothered to read and review!**

**Inuyasha: that isn't unexpected, too.**

**A1969: are you saying I'm predictable?**

**Inuyasha: duh.**

**A1969: why, I'm going to...!**

**//-Chapter Three-\\  
-The Proposal-**

**//\\//\\**

**-Kagome-**

I sighed.

I wiped Kiyoshige's forehead with the damp cloth, removing the dried blood from along his scalp. We were in one of the guest rooms, where the healer had seen Kiyoshige and treated his injuries. The poor boy was lying on the futon, his eyes closed, but his breathing deep, asleep. I was kneeling beside him, my eyes fixed on his face, thinking about what he had said last night...

Demon rebels...

So, it had eventually happened—demons plotting to overthrow Inuyasha, not that he would've minded (he didn't like ruling). But I was sure he wouldn't give in without a fight. Somehow, the concept of demon rebels was familiar...very familiar....

The door to the room slid open, and Inuyasha walked in, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes subdued. "Kid still out?" he asked as he knelt beside Kiyoshige, across from me.

I sighed and nodded. "He had so many injuries," I said. "Even the healer was impressed he was able to make it here—alive."

"He's Miroku and Sango's grandkid—what do you expect?" Inuyasha said. "He's tough—like his grandfather. If Miroku survived Sango's slapping, then Kiyoshige can survive a bunch of measly demons."

"What was he doing so far away from home, though?" I wondered. His mother—Lady Senna of the Hitoki clan—was known for being too indulgent with her son. She would have spoiled him, if it weren't for Kiyoshige's father, Sayoshi.

"It's anyone's guess," Inuyasha muttered.

The door to the room slid open again, and Shippou walked in, Kirara perched on his shoulder. The moment they entered the room, Kirara hopped off Shippou's shoulder and leaped into my lap, her orange eyes fixed on Kiyoshige. She let out a soft meow of concern.

"How's Kiyoshige?" Shippou asked as he knelt beside Inuyasha.

"It's obvious he's still out cold, isn't it?" Inuyasha scoffed. I didn't bother to point out that he had asked nearly the same question himself.

"Who attacked him, though?" Shippou asked, his tone bemused.

"It's anyone's guess," Inuyasha muttered.

"He said demon rebels, didn't he?" I pointed out. "Somehow—that sounds familiar..."

Inuyasha's eyebrows met in the middle, as though he tried to recall something. "I get the feeling that Sesshoumaru would know," he muttered.

"Master Inuyasha!" a high-pitched voice shouted, from Inuyasha's shoulder. Myouga jumped and down on Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to draw attention to himself.

"What is it, Myouga?" Inuyasha asked as Myouga hopped onto his nose. Inuyasha sighed and swatted Myouga, who drifted towards his palm.

Myouga stood up and shook himself before speaking. "Kagome," he said, looking up at me. "Demon rebels attacked Lord Kiyoshige, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah—they sound familiar, though."

"Of course they're familiar!" Myouga said indignantly. "If you'll remember, you, Master Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru, and Lady Mizuki had a run-in with one of them seventy years ago!"

To hear Mizuki's name so casually mentioned...

"Wait," I said, as what he said sunk in. "Seventy years ago...? Oh! That's right!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, oblivious. "What are you talking about, Myouga?"

"Inuyasha, Myouga is right," I said, giving myself a mental kick for not remembering. "Don't you remember? Seventy years ago, when...Mizuki was still alive, we went to the Eastern Lands...here. And then, someone tried to shoot an arrow at Mizuki, remember?"

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait...a girl, if I recall..."

Kagome nodded. "We have to tell Sesshoumaru," she said.

"_You_ tell him," Inuyasha said. "I don't wanna mention Mizuki to him—you know what happens."

"Are you afraid of him, Inuyasha?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then, it's settled," I said. "We'll go the West tomorrow. Besides...Tsumiko really wanted to see you, you know."

"Keh!"

**//\\//\\**

**-Naraku-**

Every sensation was new.

I stretched, feeling the flow of new life throughout my body. The room was dark, exactly to my taste. I was alive. I, Naraku, was alive once more.

I turned my attention to the stand near the brazier, where the Sacred Jewel rested upon it. I approached the table and knelt in front of it, my gaze fixed on the Jewel.

Revenge...

I would get my revenge. It seemed feasible to thank the person responsible for it. Heh. To think that he would employ me. Well, much as I detested working for others, this partnership had its benefits. I picked up the jewel, pocketed it, and stood up.

Now, what was the best way to get my revenge?

**//\\//\\**

**-Kagome-**

I was feeling nostalgic.

Looking at Kiyoshige's inert form only dredged memories of the past that was forever lost to me, memories of friends long gone...

Miroku...

Sango...

Sometimes I wondered why they didn't bother to find a way to make themselves immortal, like I had. Was it because there was little or no way at all? Or was it because of something else entirely? Whatever the reason, it was too late.

They were gone.

When I became a hanyou and gained immortality, I didn't consider what it would be like to see the ones I loved die ahead of me. Mama, Grandpa, Miroku, Sango, even Souta was sure to pass on before me...

But then, it would be...more than unendurable to pass on before Inuyasha...

I sighed and stared at Kiyoshige. He might have been Miroku's twin if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't even close to being a womanizer like his grandfather. Soon enough, I fell into a deep pool of memories of the past—of our escapades, our adventures, our suffering, our joy, our bonds...

Kiyoshige suddenly groaned.

I started, snapped out of my thoughts. "Kiyoshige?" I murmured, leaning towards him. He groaned again and twitched slightly. I placed a hand on his forehead. "Kiyoshige?"

He groaned again, and then his eyes fluttered open, meeting mine. "Ka...go...me...?" he mumbled. He seemed dazed, as if he didn't know how he got here, or what had happened to him.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

He blinked, his eyes focusing on me. "Inuya...sha...? Where...?"

I turned to look over my shoulder at the door through which Inuyasha had vanished several hours ago. "Inuyasha," I called, somewhat loudly, knowing he could hear me. Several moments later, the door to the room slid open with a loud bang to reveal the said hanyou standing at the threshold, his eyes darting around the room, and eventually falling on Kiyoshige.

"Finally!" Inuyasha snapped, making his way into the room. "Took you long enough."

"Inuyasha!" I snapped. Urgh...he could be so rough at times.

He ignored me and knelt beside Kiyoshige, opposite me. He looked down at the boy who looked up at him with pleading eyes. "What is it, kid?" he asked. "I've never known you to get beat up, even by a couple of wimpy demons—you've got too much Miroku in you for that."

Kiyoshige groaned. "Inuyasha, don't bother him!" I reprimanded. At that moment, there was a loud mewing noise from the doorway and, a second later, Kirara bounded into the room in her miniscule form. She settled herself beside Kiyoshige and affectionately nuzzled his cheek. "You too, Kirara," I said. "Don't bother him yet—he just woke up."

"It's...okay," Kiyoshige groaned, patting Kirara with one hand. He looked affectionately at the little cat, and smiled to himself.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened, kid?" Inuyasha asked.

Kiyoshige looked back at Inuyasha. "I was...on my way...to visit," he muttered, closing his eyes against the pain. "I...don't remember much."

"You said something about rebels," Inuyasha reminded, his eyes narrowed at the boy. I stared at him. This was the first time I'd seen him look so serious ever since the days we hunted Naraku.

Kiyoshige nodded. "There were rumors," he mumbled, closing his eyes, his breathing strained. "Rumors about demons going against you...That was one of the reasons I decided to drop by for a visit—to tell you. But..." He cringed and closed his eyes again.

"Shh," I said. "Keep quiet and rest, Kiyoshige." I looked at Inuyasha only to find him looking intently at me. "We should go tell Sesshoumaru."

He grimaced. "Urgh, you go tell him," he said. "I told you, I don't wanna mention anything that has to do with Mizuki, got it?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're afraid of him, aren't you?" I said thoughtfully, knowing what his reaction would be.

"I ain't afraid of anything, especially him!" he snapped. Predictable Inuyasha.

"Then come with me," I coaxed. "Unless you're afraid, of course."

His ears twitched. I sensed that I wasn't going to win, so I went on. "C'mon, Inuyasha," I said. "Tsumiko wants to see you very badly, you know. She'll be delighted if you visit."

For a moment, the harsh look in his eyes softened. Like everyone else, except Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was fond of Tsumiko, who found her klutziness funny. He sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But we ain't staying long, got it? And you tell Sesshoumaru about the rebels."

I smiled. "Deal."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aunt Kagomeeeee!"

A second later, the wind was knocked out of me as Inuyasha and I walked into the courtyard the next day. We had left Kiyoshige behind in the care of Shippou and Myouga, the former protesting about being left behind, but eventually conceding with good grace.

"You're back!" Tsumiko squealed, her arms tight as chains around my waist. "You're back so soon!" She pulled away from me and looked up, her blue gray eyes bright and wide. "And you've brought Uncle Inuyasha with you!"

"Hey, kid," Inuyasha greeted gruffly. A second later, Tsumiko hurled herself at him, jumping up at him and clinging to his neck.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" she squealed, burying her face in his chest. "You haven't visited in _ages_!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha roared, trying to pry himself away from the ebullient Tsumiko. "Lemme go! And I was here last week!" He grasped Tusmiko's arms and tried to pry her off, but her hold was harder than iron. I suppressed the laughter that was building up—it was just too funny to watch.

"Let go, kid!" Inuyasha snapped.

"No!" Tsumiko protested, giggling. Inuyasha growled, trying to be threatening, but to no avail—Tsumiko would not yield. The little girl laughed as Inuyasha's frustration rose. I gave up and let out a loud peel of laughter.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at me.

"Well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha," a sneering voice said.

"Just great," Inuyasha grumbled, looking behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Hakudoshi and Rin standing on the veranda, Hakudoshi looking smug—as always—and Rin looking expectant.

"Let go of Inuyasha, little idiot," Hakudoshi said as he leaped from the veranda and landed gracefully beside me.

"All right, Doshi!" Tsumiko said as she let go of Inuyasha and fell to the ground.

"Doshi?" Inuyasha asked, his tone automatically taunting.

Hakudoshi's eyebrow twitched as he looked at Tsumiko with a mock-glare in his eyes. She grinned apologetically at him.

"Ha! Doshi!" Inuyasha roared.

"Shut up," Hakudoshi snapped. "We'll see whose laughing when I lop off that head of yours!" He pointed his naginata at Inuyasha, as though to prove his point.

Inuyasha sniggered. "Bring it on anytime, _Doshi_," Inuyasha said.

Hakudoshi glared and was about to retort, when another voice cut in. "Shippou isn't with you, aunt Kagome?" Rin asked as she made her way towards us.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Rin," I said. "But he had to look after Kiyoshige."

Her eyes widened. "Kiyoshige?" she said. "Miroku and Sango's grandchild?"

I nodded. "He's with you?" she asked. "Why?"

I was silent. I didn't want to explain anything about rebels to these kids—it might scare them...well, not Hakudoshi, maybe. But still...I didn't want to tell them anything about the rebels.

"He's just there for a visit," I said, smiling.

Rin nodded, still silent, her eyebrows meeting in the middle. For a brief moment, I wondered what she was thinking about, but then, another voice cut through the silence that followed Rin's question and my answer.

"Uncle Inuyasha, it's you." We looked up to see Shigeru standing at the veranda, his cold eyes fixed on Inuyasha.

"Yo, kid," Inuyasha said as his nephew made his way towards us.

Shigeru nodded as he stopped beside us, his eyes fixed on his younger twin sister. "Idiot," he said.

Tsumiko stuck her tongue out at him. I knew enough about them to know when Shigeru was just teasing and not insulting her.

"What brings you here?" Shigeru asked, turning his attention to Inuyasha.

"Stuff, kid, always stuff."

"Be specific."

Inuyasha frowned at the Sesshoumaru-like tone in his voice. "Kid, when I'm not being specific, it means none of your business," he said gruffly and—so as to not offend the magisterial boy—jokingly.

Hakudoshi sniggered. "Whatever," Shigeru muttered.

"Anyway," Inuyasha went on. "Where—"

"Ah, you've come," an all-too familiar voice said.

Once more, we turned our attention to the veranda, where Lady Takara stood. She was regarding Inuyasha with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, it's you," Inuyasha said in a tone which could have been a little more polite.

Lady Takara, however, didn't seem to mind. She turned her gaze to me. "You're quick," she said.

I bowed to her. "Well, the main reason we're here is because we need to see Se...Lord Sesshoumaru."

Lady Takara nodded. "Both of you follow me," she said as she turned on her heel and vanished into the palace doors.

Inuyasha and I looked at one another, our eyes mirroring the curiosity we both felt. What did she want?

"Can I come?" Tsumiko automatically said as Inuyasha and I made our way to the veranda.

"Leave them alone, you little idiot," Hakudoshi said, grabbing Tsumiko's shoulder and yanking her backwards. She stumbled and fell on her rear.

"Doshi, what was that for?!" she demanded, looking up at him and growling.

"Leave them alone, whatever it is, it's none of your business, baka."

"But I _want _to go with them!" Tsumiko protested, standing up and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"It's none of your business!" he snapped—fondly. "Sheesh, can't you live without being such a busybody?"

She glared at him and was about to protest when Rin beat her to it. "Tsumi-chan, let's just wait here for them, okay?" she persuaded. "And then when Uncle Inuyasha comes back, you can pull on his ears all you like!" She smiled as Tsumiko's face brightened.

"What?!" Inuyasha roared, indignant at being used as collateral.

"Go, Uncle Inuyasha!" Tsumiko encouraged, waving us off. "And come back soon, okay!"

I smiled as Inuyasha and I made our way into the palace, with him grumbling as we went.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We came here to see Sesshoumaru, not you!" Inuyasha snapped as soon we had caught up with Lady Takara who stopped in the polished cypress hallway of the castle.

"Inuyasha!" I snapped, glaring at him and his lack of decorum.

He ignored me and focused his attention on the dog demoness standing superciliously in front of us. Lady Takara's eyebrows met in the middle as she looked from me to Inuyasha, her eyes narrowed slightly, as though she were vacillating.

"We should talk somewhere more enclosed," she said as she slid a door open and vanished into the room beyond.

Inuyasha muttered something about wasting time as we both followed Lady Takara into the room. The room was small, but evenly proportioned. The shutters were closed, but the light of the noon sun filtered through the paper screen, bathing the room in a warm, golden glow. The walls were painted with a menagerie of flowers, with the crest of the Taisho clan in the heart of it all.

Lady Takara knelt on one of the crimson cushions and Inuyasha and I followed suit. "Well?" Inuyasha demanded in a tone that could have been a little more genteel.

I sighed, giving up on reprimanding him. "Sorry," I said to Lady Takara, who only nodded once, her golden gaze fixed on the crude hanyou.

"I wanted to speak with you privately before you went off to your brother," she began, her gaze flickering from me to Inuyasha.

"About...?" Inuyasha said, not letting her finish.

I stifled a sigh. Lady Takara's patience must have been indefinite, because she didn't seem the least bit annoyed with the endless interruptions. "I wanted to ask you for your help."

Inuyasha was silent, stunned that she, of all people, would want his help. And the fact that she asked for it so candidly only made him narrow his eyes suspiciously. "About what, in particular?"

"I have secretly agreed on a marriage between Sesshoumaru and Lady Yuhiko," she said.

What?!

We stared at her, flabbergasted. "A marriage?" Inuyasha said, stunned. I saw him clench his fists. "You know he'll never agree to it—and the fact that you arranged it surreptitiously...He'll see it as treason."

Lady Takara narrowed her eyes—the first sign of annoyance. "Treason!" she exclaimed. "Is it treason, me wanting to see him happy? How is that treason? I know he loved Mizuki, and though I'm grieved to say this...she...is dead! For seven decades! It is time that my elder son moved on—he can't moan and whine forever!"

"I dunno," Inuyasha muttered. "Sesshoumaru can be very stubborn when he wants to..."

"Well, he's not going to be stubborn about this," Lady Takara hissed. "Which is why both you and Kagome will make him see the light."

"What the hell?!" To her surprise, it was both Inuyasha and I who protested.

"That's suicide!" I put in. True—persuading Sesshoumaru to marry again...it was suicide. Period.

"That ain't the reason why we came here!" Inuyasha interjected. "We came here about the rebels, not about some far-fetched marriage!"

"It isn't far-fetched!" Lady Takara snapped. "I arranged it. Wait...rebels?"

I nodded and told her about Kiyoshige coming to the castle, injured. "Rebels," Lady Takara murmured. "To think that they'd still be there..."

"You know something about them?" Inuyasha asked, glad that topic had strayed to less suicidal waters.

"Not really," Lady Takara said, frowning. "Your elder brother does. However, I would prefer it if you persuaded him first, before you told him about your little rebel problem."

We stared at her, incredulous.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rebels?" Sesshoumaru stared coldly out at the garden, his eyes narrowed, his tone ice.

We were in his study, and he looked out the veranda, at the garden, his back turned to us. Inuyasha and I had forgone Lady Takara's orders and told Sesshoumaru about the rebels first, saving the suicide for later.

"You got sharp ears—you heard me," Inuyasha said.

I stared at Sesshomaru's back. He hadn't changed, not even microscopically, in the last seventy years that had gone by. Well...except for the fact that he usually shut himself up in his study these days, with the exception of training Shigeru and to inspect his lands.

"This does not concern me." How could I _not _see this answer coming?

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped, standing up and glaring at his brother's back. "_You're_ the one who threw those lands at me like paper! So _you_ should be the one to help me!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha from over his shoulder, his cold eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "I don't owe you anything."

"What?!"

"Aside from that, Inuyasha," he went on in an indolently cold tone. "Weren't _you_ the one who caught the paper in the first place?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "I just thought," he said. "That you'd know something about them...seeing as you and Mizuki had a run-in with one of them seventy years ago."

Sesshoumaru's reaction to Mizuki's name wasn't as violent as I thought it would be. He merely turned his gaze back to the garden, but I glimpsed a faraway look in those cold eyes before he averted them.

"I know nothing," he said coldly. "_She _was the one who knew about the woman rebel..." For the first time in my life, I actually heard his voice trail off. This was just disturbing. Hm...time to snap him out of it, I guess.

"Fine," I said, speaking up. I stood up next to Inuyasha. "You don't know anything about them, so let's forget them."

He was silent; probably lost in thought. "So," I went on. "Listen to us. Your mother told us about an arranged marriage between you and Lady Yuhiko...we want you to accept."

This time, he glanced warily at us from over his shoulder. His eyes were narrowed in warning, the prelude to death. I shuddered. What was that look in his cold eyes? I'd never seen it before.

"I am under no obligation to obey you," he snapped, his fists clenching subtly.

"Listen," I said, ignoring Inuyasha's warning grip on my arm. "You don't want to marry again, we know that. But you have to think of Shigeru and Tsumiko!"

"They don't need a mother, and neither do I need a wife."

"They do!" I insisted. "At least, Tsumiko does! Do you have any idea that you've been neglecting her? She needs a mother! _They _need a mother! And you need a wife!"

This time, he turned around to face us, gracefully deadly. "They have no need of such," he growled, his temper rising. "And neither do I." His last sentence was accompanied by a menacing look that made Inuyasha grip his Tessaiga just in case.

If I pressed on any further, his temper would get the better of him, I was sure. "Fine," I said conciliatorily. "I'll butt out of your love life, but...I won't stop pestering you about the way you raise your children."

He glared and I plowed on. "They're children, Sesshoumaru," I said gently. "They need love, not discipline. You raise them as though they were warriors in your army. Shigeru's already starting to turn cold and ruthless, like you...I don't think Mizuki would want that."

"Leave."

I was about to argue, but Inuyasha placed a hand on my shoulder and gave a subtle shake of his head. I sighed and nodded. "We'll leave then," I said. "But please—reconsider about remarrying. I know you loved Mizuki, and you still do, but...she's dead. And she'd want you to be happy, that's all. I think you should respect that."

Before he could retort, I grabbed Inuyasha's hand, turned on my heel and walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well?" Lady Takara asked when Inuyasha and I returned to the garden. The breeze blew against us as we made our way over to her.

I sighed. "He ignored the rebels."

"Obviously."

"And he...er...well...he wasn't as violent as I thought he'd be when we mentioned marriage," I went on.

"When _you _mentioned marriage," Inuyasha corrected, rolling his eyes.

I sighed. "He wasn't as aggressive as I thought he'd be," I said. "But he definitely was upset."

Lady Takara nodded, and her eyes strayed to the lake, where Tsumiko and the others were playing by the water's edge. She sighed. "They need a mother," she said. "They may have us, Kagome, but we can't fill that gap—we can guide them and no more."

"They need Mizuki," I agreed.

She shook her head. "Mizuki is gone," she said, regret in her tone. "They need someone else in her stead."

"But Sesshoumaru—"

"Oh, I know how to get Sesshoumaru off his high horse," she said, looking at me and Inuyasha, a slight smile on her lips.

I tilted my head at her. "How?"

"Well, he loves a challenge," she went on. "And I think...if Inuyasha were to marry, then..."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Inuyasha snapped.

She smiled at me and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you must marry Kagome."

"WHAT?!"

**//****\\//\\//\\//\\**

**A1969: I'm so very sorry for the late update!**

**Inuyasha: tch! We're not letting you off that easily!**

**A1969: I'm not even going to argue with you, but, it's just that I've been so busy. I've been sleeping late these days.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, leave her alone.**

**A1969: thanks Kagome! Anyway, sorry for the not-so-long chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I thought of ending it here. Anyhow, I hope you guys review!**


	4. Runaway

**A1969: I have said a nearly a hundred times, so I don't think it's prudent to say it again, but I'll say it again, just once more...I. Am. Sorry. For. Updating. Late! Ha! I hope that's the last time I have to say it.**

**Inuyasha: knowing you, it won't be the last time.**

**A1969: shut up. Don't force me to make Kagome say 'it'!**

**Inuyasha: too bad—she's not here. She had to go to school again.**

**A1969: what?! No! Who's gonna stop you from being annoying now?!**

**Inuyasha: too bad for you!**

**A1969: excuse me while I go find some way outta this mess. Oh, wait! Thanks to those who read and reviewed! –leaves-**

**Inuyasha: get back here! It's payback time!**

**//-Chapter Four-\\**

R u n a w a y

**\\//\\//**

**-Naraku-**

What could be more enjoyable than this?

I stared at the forms of the two denizens who knelt in front of me, their foreheads touching the wooden floor. A small smile curved my lips.

"You both know what to do," I said, turning my back on them both.

"Yes, Master Naraku." There was a rustling of cloth...

I turned around. They were both gone.

I smiled to myself as I ran a finger over the Sacred Jewel in my palm.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru...

After all these years, you will both pay most dearly.

**\\//\\//**

**-Kagome-**

"WHAT?!"

Both of our voices echoed throughout the entire palace as Lady Takara smiled pleasantly at us. She was _joking _right? She was known to have a sick sense of humor, exactly what to be expected of the woman who had aptly named her son 'Killing Perfection'.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha snapped, standing up, and glaring at her. "That's not even a funny joke!"

"Who said I was joking?" Lady Takara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha and I both stared at her, speechlessly confounded. A minute later, I spoke up. "Lady Takara, now isn't the actually the best time to joke..." I let my voice trail off as she once again raised an imperious eyebrow at me.

"As I've once said, I was not joking." She crossed her arms and appraised us both.

Not...joking? I could feel the blush slowly creeping across my cheeks. "You can't be serious," I finally said.

"Oh, I am most serious," she said, still smiling. There was something evil about that smile, I swear there was!

Inuyasha and I continued staring daggers at her. "Do you not see the brilliance of it, both of you?" she asked, her tone somewhat annoyed now.

"No," we said flatly. Brilliance? More like darkness! Not that...I minded...being married to...Inuyasha, it's just that Inuyasha...had issues with...commitment.

"Then let me enlighten you," Lady Takara said. Her smile widened even further. "If Inuyasha were to marry, my elder son would feel compelled to...rise up to the challenge, to surpass Inuyasha, if you will."

"I don't think he'd do that," I said. "He won't do it, because he'll feel as though he were following an example set by Inuyasha. And Sesshoumaru would never, in his life, follow whatever Inuyasha does."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, his eyes narrowed comically.

"I mean what I mean," I said, pouting.

"You make it sound as though Sesshoumaru's too good to follow whatever I do!" Inuyasha snapped.

"That's not what I meant!" I snapped. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Takara throw us a look that clearly said, "Not again."

"Well, it sounded like it!" he snapped back.

My temper was getting the better of me. "But it's true, isn't it?!" I half-shouted. "He'll never follow anything you do, so there's no point in marrying you!"

"Like I'd wanna marry someone like _you_!" he snarled.

His harsh words completely caught me off guard. I could feel my eyes widening in shock and hurt. Of all the things to say...

Inuyasha's eyes, too, widened as though he realized what he just said. "Kagome, I didn't mean," he began.

I looked down at my hands. "Of course you meant it," I whispered, forgetting that Sesshoumaru's mother was staring at us. "I mean...why would you marry someone like me, right? You can't marry me. I'm not Kikyou." I didn't let him say anything else as I stood up, went out to the veranda, and out to the lake.

"More drama?" Lady Takara asked.

* * *

Stupid, stupid, jerk!

I made my way towards the lake, hoping that the tranquillity of the water would be enough to calm my turmoil. Of all the things to say! It wasn't as if he wasn't aware of my feelings for him—he knew perfectly well how I felt! Urgh!

I stomped towards the lake, my temper still bubbling. Darn it, I forgot to say 'it'. I sighed. It can't be helped, I guess...

"Aunt Kagomeeeee!!!"

Being a half-demon priestess did not prevent me from falling face first into the ground as Tsumiko's tiny iron arms clamped tight around my waist, her weight pushing me to the ground.

"Tsumi-chan!" I gasped, lifting my face off the earth. Pieces of grass fell from my nose and eyebrows. Oh, ick. "Must you be so ebullient all the time?" I asked, giggling as I sat up.

She released her arms and sat back on her haunches, pouting at me. "Are you mad, Aunt Kagome?" she asked, her eyes wide with innocence.

It was so hard to stay annoyed when she pulled out her secret weapon—that puppy dog look of hers. I giggled. "No, I'm not mad." Just a little sad, actually.

She grinned. "Whew! For a minute, I thought you were—!" Before she could finish her sentence, Shigeru suddenly appeared behind her. In the blink of an eye, he placed a hand on her head and rammed her face first into the soft grass.

"That's how it felt when Aunt Kagome hit the ground," Shigeru said smugly, removing his hand from his sister's head. He stood back and folded his arms across his chest, looking smug.

"Shigeru!" Tsumiko growled as she sat back on her haunches. There was grass on her eyebrows, and grass sticking out of her nose. "I'm going to kill you!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Tsumiko turned to me, her face in full pout mode. "Sorry, Tsumi-chan," I said, trying to staunch the flow of my giggles. "It's...just...that...hahahahahah!"

Enraged, Tsumiko turned to Shigeru, who was smirking at her. "Nice look, little idiot!" The three of us turned out attention to Hakudoshi and Rin, who were making their way towards us. Hakudoshi looked smug, while Rin had a hand over mouth to hide the giggles.

"Shigeru! That's it!" Hm...it seemed as though Tsumi-chan couldn't take being taunted. A second later, she leapt to her feet, but Shigeru was quicker—he was already running towards the lake.

"Shigeru! Get back here!" Tsumiko screeched as she darted after him.

I giggled, but then I remembered what Inuyasha had said, and I quickly fell silent. Did he really mean that? That he didn't want to...marry me? It's not like I expected it, but...

Of course he couldn't marry me. Kikyou was still here, right? And with Kikyou around, Inuyasha will never choose between us. That's the way it has to be...But then...didn't I give up my mortality just to be with Inuyasha? What if he chose Kikyou in the end? Sure, he might not choose her now, but what about ten more years from now? A hundred...?

I didn't want to think about it, because I knew, deep down, that Inuyasha would choose Kikyou in the end...

"Aunt Kagome, is everything all right?" Hm? I looked up to see Rin sitting next to me, her head tilted slightly as she considered me. Hakudoshi had already run off after Tsumiko and Shigeru.

"Oh, nothing, everything's fine!" I said. I smiled and waved a hand at her.

Rin sighed. "You know, seventy years ago, when I was still a little girl, I would have believed you..." her voice trailed off.

Yes, seventy years ago, Rin was still somewhat young and naive, completely oblivious to the covert feelings of those around her. But she wasn't young and naive anymore, no. She was more mature now, and she carried herself well. Her eyes, so filled with childish innocence seventy years ago, now held that first look of wisdom women are born with, but aren't aware of as children—intuition.

I sighed. Lying would be pointless. "No, Rin-chan, I'm not fine," I said, sighing. "I just have a problem, that's all."

"What kind of problem?" she asked, blinking.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems, Rin-chan," I said, smiling. "Besides, I don't think it's a problem someone as young as you should know."

Rin blinked again. "It's about uncle Inuyasha, isn't it?"

I sweat-dropped. Bull's eye. "Um..."

"I won't say anything," she promised, raising her right hand, a mock solemn look on her face. "Why are you two fighting?"

I smiled at her. "It's complicated, that's all, actually," I reassured.

She looked uncertain.

"Take this!" Rin and I jumped at the unexpected shriek that pierced the still air. We glanced towards Tsumiko, Shigeru and Hakudoshi. The three of them were running around the lake's edge, but that wasn't what surprised me.

Tsumiko was standing at the edge of the lake, her arms raised sideways. There was a look of pure concentration on her face as she glared comically at her brother. I gaped. Behind her, the water from the lake rose so it towered above her. I'd never seen her use her powers before.

"Ooh, I'm scared," Shigeru said, pretending to cower in fear.

Tsumiko glared, pouting. Without hesitation, she pointed both her arms towards her brother. The wall of water behind her curved over her head, heading towards her brother. Shigeru only smirked, and then he leapt gracefully into the air, slashing at the water with his claws. Tsumiko's concentration broke, and her hold on the water wavered. The amorphous water fell with a loud splash on Tsumiko, her eyes wide and round through the curtain of water.

Sibling rivalry really did run in the family.

"Ha!" Shigeru taunted, landing back gracefully on his feet. "Beat you again!"

Tsumiko glared, her face reddening. I could've sworn the water evaporated into steam over her head.

Rin sighed. "Despite the fact that he acts like father most of the time, Shigeru really is immature underneath," she said.

I nodded. My gaze trailed to Hakudoshi, who was busy jeering jokingly at Tsumiko. "Did you wet yourself, little idiot?" he asked, laughing. I blinked. I'd never seen him laugh like this before—laughing out loud. Boy, he's really changed...

"Shut up Doshi!" Tsumiko snapped, crossing her arms. She tried to look imperious, but this look was spoiled when she let out a loud sneeze.

Rin sighed. "I've never heard a demon sneeze before," she said, sighing. She stood up. "I guess Tsumiko has to get dry. Oh, and...I think someone wants to talk to you." She smiled and pointed behind me.

Eh?

I glanced behind me, and felt my eyes widen. Inuyasha was standing not far from me, his eyes fixed intently at me. I blushed and looked away from him. Great—what did he want now?

"Hey, Uncle Inuyasha! Did you see Tsumiko take on Shigeru?" Rin asked.

"Hell, yeah!" Inuyasha said. "Kinda reminds me of me and Sesshoumaru fighting—with Tsumiko representing her old man." I heard him snigger, but then he fell silent. I didn't dare look at him.

Rin suddenly blinked. "Of course!" she said. Obviously Inuyasha was making a signal of some sort. "Besides, I think I have to get Tsumiko changed!" With that she rushed off to where the others were, laughing at poor Tsumiko.

It was just me and him now...

I wouldn't look at him. His words still echoed in my head. Sure, I guess I was making a big deal about it, but...

I heard a rustling behind me and, before I knew it, Inuyasha was sitting beside me. I felt myself blushing. I pretended to watch Rin as she chased Tsumiko around the lake, trying to coax her back into the palace. Hakudoshi and Shigeru were both watching Rin's efforts, Hakudoshi occasionally cheering Tsumiko on.

"Don't let her get you, little idiot!" Hakudoshi called out. "Kami, you're so slow!"

"Shut up, Hakudoshi!" Tsumiko screamed as she narrowly avoided Rin's fingers.

"If you don't change, even though you're a demon, you'll catch a cold!" Rin warned.

"Quite the lively bunch, aren't they?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

Startled, I looked at him, my eyes wide. "Eh..?" Was he going to make small talk?

"Kinda reminds me of us...before," he said, his hand on his knee, his eyes fixed on the grass. "How we used to be before...You...me...Miroku...Sango...Shippou and Kirara...We were kinda like that before, right?"

I looked at them again. Rin successfully caught Tsumiko while Hakudoshi booed at this. "Hakudoshi's sort of...like you now..." I replied, somewhat hesitantly.

"No, he isn't," Inuyasha said. He was suddenly quiet...Oh no...It was _that_ kind of quiet. "Listen, Kagome...about what I said earlier..."

I looked away. I didn't want to hear it. He sighed. "Will you please look at me?"

"It's alright," I said. I looked at him and flashed a smile. "Forget it! I mean...Lady Takara and her crazy ideas, huh?"

He was silent, his eyes fixed on me. "Crazy ideas..." his voice trailed off. How strange. He sighed. "Listen, Kagome..." He paused, staring up at the sky. "About Lady Takara's 'crazy idea'..." He suddenly looked down, and a shadow fell across his eyes. "About my remark earlier..."

"Forget it, Inuyasha," I said, as I stood up. I looked down at him. "You've said what you've said, but it's alright—I won't begrudge you." I smiled at him. "Besides, I understand how you feel...after all...Lady Takara's suggestion must...cause you discomfort, mustn't it? After all...There's still Kikyou to consider..." I turned my back on him. I wanted to go find the kids and maybe they might make me smile...

Before I could walk, I suddenly felt his clawed hands on my wrist. "Dammit, Kagome, how the hell am I supposed to say whatever I want to say if you turn your back on me like that?" he demanded. 'Bout time his rough demeanour returned.

I glanced at him. "I said forget it, okay? I should be sorry for overreacting, so...let's just forget Lady Takara's stupid suggestion." I tugged my wrist from him. He looked at me. What was that funny look in his eyes...?

"Heh, you're right," Inuyasha said, looking down. "Besides...how the hell am I supposed to say whatever it is I wanna say if you two brats eavesdrop?!" Huh?

Before I could blink, Inuyasha spun around, and slashed at the nearest bush with his claws. Two blurs burst from behind the bush and landed neatly in front of Inuyasha.

"Watch where you point those claws of yours!" Hakudoshi snapped.

Eh...?

"And we weren't eavesdropping—it is beneath me," Shigeru added.

"Whatever, kid," Inuyasha said. And before I could stop him, his fist rammed down on Hakudoshi's head.

"Ow, what the hell?!" Hakudoshi snapped. "And what about Shigeru?"

"Scamper, you two!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Were you two arguing?" Hakudoshi asked, grinning. "And were you going to apologize, Inuyasha?"

"None of your business—now go!"

Hakudoshi only smirked, not making any move to run. "Were you going to kiss and make up?" he taunted. Okay, he could be annoying when he wanted to be.

"You little punk," Inuyasha threatened.

"I'm scared now."

"Aunt Kagome, Uncle Inuyasha, were you two fighting?" An innocent voice asked. We all glanced behind us. Tsumiko was running towards us, Rin following behind her. It seemed that Rin had successfully changed her into a blue yukata.

"Of course not!" I said, smiling.

"Of course they were!" Shigeru and Hakudoshi said at the same time.

"Why you little brats!" Inuyasha snapped as he raced after Shigeru and Hakudoshi, both of whom continued to taunt him. I sighed as a small smile curved my lips.

I felt a small tug on my arm. I looked down and saw Tsumiko looking up at me with those wide innocent eyes of hers. "Aunt Kagome?" she said. "Were you and uncle Inuyasha really fighting?" There was such a tragic look on her face that it seemed almost comical.

"Of course not," I said as I knelt down to her level. "It's nothing to worry about, Tsumi-chan."

She beamed at me. "Good!" she declared. "I don't like seeing the two of you fight, you know!"

"And why not?" I asked, still smiling.

"'Cause it's like a mommy and daddy arguing—and I don't like it!" she proclaimed. She suddenly looked sombre. "All mommies and daddies should get along, don't you think so?"

I could feel my smile faltering as I regarded her. Tsumi-chan...she must really need a mother. Lady Takara was right—the role of a mother was something neither she nor I could ever fill. Oh, Mizuki...Why were you stupid enough to die without even seeing your daughter grow?

"Aunt Kagome, won't you tell me about my mother?" Tsumiko suddenly asked.

"Tsumiko!" Rin admonished.

Tsumiko ignored her older sister, her eyes still on me. "Before, I used to hear the servants talk about how gentle Mother was...was she really gentle, Aunt Kagome? And was she beautiful?"

Not quite sure why, I drew the little girl into my arms. "Oh, Tsumi-chan," I murmured. "She was, and so much more! She could be stubborn, too! But she was always good."

"Tell me more," Tsumiko pleaded, pulling away from me.

"Tsumiko," Rin said, sighing. She, too, knelt in front of Tsumiko and smiled sadly at her. "Between you and me, Mama was very much what Aunt Kagome said she was—did you know it's because of her that we've got Hakudoshi?"

Tsumiko's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked, intrigued. "Tell me, tell me! How did Mama give us Doshi?!"

"Don't call me that!" Hakudoshi called as he darted past us, Inuyasha in hot pursuit.

"Get back here, you numbskull!" Inuyasha roared. "And take back what you said about me and Kagome!"

Huh? What about us? But before I could ponder, Tsumiko asked another question. "Aunt Kagome...how did...Mama die?"

I stared at her, shocked speechless. I'd always thought that all children viewed their parents as strong, indestructible, a pillar of perpetual support. Most children shied away from even thinking about their parents being gravely ill, let alone dead. Even Rin's eyes were as wide was saucers as she looked at Tsumiko.

"Tsumi-chan, I don't think you should ask that question," I said.

"But I want to know!" she said. "Aunt Takara always said that Mama 'went down fighting'...but how?"

I shook my head apologetically at her. "I'm so sorry Tsumi-chan...that's one question I wouldn't dare answer."

**//\\//\\//**

**-Tsumiko-**

There were many things I didn't like.

I didn't like it when summer came—it was too hot, and the sunlight was too glaring. I didn't like it when no one believed me when I said that I saw the most beautiful butterfly yet. I didn't like it when Shigeru and Hakudoshi scared all the fireflies away from the garden. I didn't like it when I saw a hairy caterpillar—I was afraid of them! I also didn't like it when Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome had to leave.

They'd left already, just before the sunset, which was too bad, because I wanted them to see all the pretty colors! But Aunt Kagome had said that she was worried about Kiyoshige, so there was nothing I could about it.

It was dark now (there were no fireflies, drat Shigeru!), and Rin-neechan and I were sitting in our room, the one that opened out to the garden. This room was my favorite because it always smelled of flowers, but not just any flowers, mind you...they smelled of the flowers that Mother had loved.

Mother...

I knew I wasn't supposed to ask, because Father would be very angry, but I wanted to know how Mama died. I know it seemed strange (Doshi said so himself), but I just wanted to know what she died for. How on earth could she die for anything and leave us behind? I wanted to know, but Rin-neechan wouldn't tell me! Not even Doshi would give me a hint, saying that I should just 'drop it'.

"Tsumiko, it's your turn." I looked across the board at Rin-neechan, who raised an eyebrow at me. "You're always inattentive when it comes to Go, aren't you?"

I pouted. Go was useless because I always lost! "It's boring!"

"Because you always lose?" Rin-neechan smiled at me.

"I'd rather do something else," I said. I perked up. "Nee-chan! Let's go out and count the stars!"

Rin-neechan held up a hand, a sign that I should be quiet. "Sh, I think I hear Father coming..."

Oops. We were supposed to be asleep by now. Rin-neechan quickly stood up and blew out the candle, but I was sure that Father knew we were still awake—he just ignored it, though. Despite that, Rin-neechan quickly lied on her futon, drawing the covers to her chin. I quickly followed her just as I heard Father's footsteps outside on the veranda.

I could make out Father's silhouette through the closed shutters. He stopped just outside our room, and no wonder—I could hear another set of footsteps coming down the veranda, towards Father.

"I hoped I'd find you here, Sesshoumaru." Huh? It was grandmamma. Although, she didn't like it when we called her 'grandmamma', 'cause she said it made her feel old. But how she could feel old when she looked so young—

"You did now, didn't you?" I heard Father say. His voice was so cold! It was probably colder than 'dried ice', which, according to Aunt Kagome, was very, very cold.

"I want an answer from you," Grandmamma said. "Well, Sesshoumaru? Will you, or will you not marry Lady Yuhiko?"

WHAT?!

Father, marry that snob Lady? Why???

In the darkness, I could see Rin-neechan's eyes were as wide as mine as we listened. Surely, Father wouldn't marry her? He loved Mama, right?!

It seemed like an eternity before Father answered, his tone colder than normal. "Yes."

I couldn't stop myself. Maybe I was possessed, but I couldn't stop myself. "NO!" I shouted. I threw off the covers, and got out of bed, and wrenched the shutters open. Father and Grandmamma were both looking at me, surprise hidden beneath their cold facade. "Father, no!"

"Tsumiko," Grandmamma began.

I ignored her. "No, Father, no!" I cried out. "Don't marry that snobbish lady!"

He was silent, his cold eyes fixed on me. It was always like that—he regarded me coldly, all the time. But I was used to it, even learned to ignore it. But not now, not now, because those cold eyes seemed to say that he didn't care about marrying anyone else. But he had to care! He had to! Didn't he love my Mother???

"Don't marry Lady Yuhiko, Father!" I pleaded.

"I will not be dictated to." Father didn't spare me another glance as he turned on his heel. No! Usually, when he turned away from me, I didn't mind. But now, I minded—I minded very much.

"Don't you love Mother?" I called after his retreating back. He suddenly stopped in his tracks.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Grandmamma. "Father, please, listen!" I went on. "If you love Mother, you won't marry Lady Yuhiko!"

"Tsumiko, you've said enough," Grandmamma said, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"No!" I said. "Father, you can't marry her, you can't! You won't!"

Father glanced...no...he_ glared _at me from over his shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was cold...too cold. "Your mother is dead."

"Don't you care about her?!" I shouted after him as he began walking away.

"No."

I'd always heard the servants—and Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome—say how much my Father loved my Mother. I'd always heard them say that she was everything to him, that he had even sacrificed his own life just to save her. This kind of love was what sustained me when my Father was so cold. Even though he didn't seem to care about me, I ignored it, knowing that he had loved my Mother...

But now...

His simple answer destroyed my beliefs, my world.

"You're lying!" I shouted at his back. "You're lying, Father!"

"Tsumiko, enough!" Grandmamma said, gently holding me back.

"No!" I shouted. I broke free from her, facing her. "Don't you understand, Grandmamma? If Father marries that woman, he's throwing Mother away! He said he didn't care about her! Why?! Why, Grandmamma?!"

I didn't wait for her answer as I jumped from the veranda and ran to the garden, the cold wind whipping past me as I darted past the bushes. I had had enough! Father didn't care about me, he didn't care about me at all! I'd ignored it for the past seventy years, but I couldn't anymore! He didn't care about me! All he cared about was Shigeru, Shigeru and that mean Lady Yuhiko!

I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't!

* * *

I flew.

I didn't care that I was cold and sleepy, I just wanted to get away from father...so I flew. High. I glanced down me as the wind whipped past me. Cold. The wind was cold...and I was so far up. I could feel my hair fanning out behind me. I might have looked like a ghost!

I still didn't care. All I cared about was flying far away.

It was miraculous how I'd managed to sneak out of the vast palace grounds. I'd ignored Grandmamma as she called out to me. I didn't care anymore. All I cared about was that Father didn't love mother...

Gradually, I could feel my strength ebbing. I sighed as I slowly descended into the seemingly safe forest beneath me.

I sighed as I wrapped my light sleeping robe tightly around me. It was cold in this forest. Hm...was I far from the palace? Most likely, since I'd been flying for quite a while...

I stifled a yawn and looked about me. The moon's pale light filtered through the leafy canopy high above, casting an eerie glow all around.

I shivered.

Somewhere from above, I heard the haunting trill of an owl...

No need to panic. I was a demon after all. I could easily take down anything in this forest...

Right?

I wasn't so sure. The wind rustled eerily in the tree tops, and a shiver ran through me. Shadows leered at me, like demons in the night...

It would be stupid to be afraid...that was what father would say. Urgh!!! I didn't care about what father said anymore! I didn't care about him at all!

Angrily, I stomped through the forest, parting bushes roughly with my hand, ignoring the sting of the wood and leaves and a few occasional thorns. Father could be dead for all I cared!

I suddenly stopped, my eyes widening.

What was I thinking?

I didn't want that. He may have cared less about me, but father kept me safe, always protected me. I didn't want him to...die.

I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me.

My blood froze.

A growl came softly from the bushes in front of me...

The bushes rustled, and I took an automatic step back. I felt a rise in demonic aura from the bushes, demonic aura that made the hairs on the back of my head stand.

Run.

The moment this thought occurred to me, something burst from the bushes.

I screamed.

The thing that growled at me was far too hideous to be a demon! It looked like an ogre, but...it's face was rotting, as though it had been dead. No, not rotting, more like _melting_. Its mouth hung at an odd angle, as though its jaw had been broken. Noxious green ooze dripped from its mouth, filling the entire glen with a pungent odor that made want to throw up.

It roared at me.

I shrieked and without further ado, I turned on my heel and ran off. I could hear it following after me, its heavy steps thudding behind me...

Getting closer.

I darted past trees and bushes. From behind me, I could hear the ogre crashing into trees, apparently knocking them aside! Faster, faster, faster! I gathered the wind around me and quickened my pace. The forest sped past me, appearing as nothing more than a green blur. But using my powers was tiring...

I could feel myself wheezing as I struggled to maintain control of the wind. I glanced behind me. The demon was probably fifty yards behind me, but it hadn't given up! It was still running...

And it didn't appear tired.

What would Doshi do?

He'd fight and kill it, duh!

I stopped in my tracks, and whipped around, the wind whipping my hair past my face, temporarily obscuring my vision of the demon. I held my hands together and flames burst in front of me. I opened my arms wide and a jet of flame shot towards the demon.

What?!

The demon jumped into the air, avoiding my blaze. It somersaulted in mid-air, over the flame and landed, with a loud thud, a few feet away from me!

I was too petrified to scream, too weakened to fight it off, too terrified to run!

The demon snarled at me.

I wished father was here!

It suddenly lunged towards me.

I closed my eyes. The one thing that I regretted the most was that I hadn't been able to apologize to father...

BOOM!

Eh?!

I opened my eyes. The demon in front of me was frozen in place, its eyes wide with shock.

An arrow stuck out from between its eyes.

It suddenly staggered away from me, shrieking, clawing blindly at the arrow. The arrow suddenly glowed pure white, and its light spread throughout the demon. There was a loud roar of agony as the demon flayed around, light wrapping slowly around it, consuming it.

A holy arrow...?

As I watched on, the demon gave one last final scream and disintegrated, its ashes falling to the forest floor.

"They seem to be getting worse and worse," a quiet voice behind me commented.

I spun around, my eyes widening in shock.

A girl was standing behind me. She looked seventeen summers. She was garbed in the traditional clothing of a miko, but her hakama was dark blue instead of red, and a black obi was tied tightly around her waist. Her skin appeared pale, but her cheeks were subtly roseate. Her eyes..they were unfathomably black, almost like cold, dark tunnels, and her long brown hair fell right down to her waist, silken and straight.

I gulped. "Who...who are you?"

Her cold eyes narrowed at me. "I was about to ask you that," she said.

**//\\//\\//**

**-Kagome-**

"I hope Kiyoshige's recovered by now," I muttered as Inuyasha and I walked side by side. The sky was filled with the moon and a million stars, their light guiding our way as we walked. Usually, we ran back South, but not tonight. Tonight, we walked...in hopes that we could fully settle our little argument earlier.

"He's recovered, I'll bet," Inuyasha muttered. "He's as strong as Miroku, that Kiyoshige..."

An awkward silence suddenly fell around us.

"Kagome," he began.

"I don't want to hear it, Inuyasha," I said, sighing. "I told you before, right? Just drop it."

He suddenly yanked me by the shoulder so I faced him. "Ow!" I snapped. "What gives?!"

"Listen, Kagome, I only wanted to tell you that I—" He suddenly broke off, his head tilted slightly. Listening, I realized. The moment this occurred to me, my ears picked up what he must have heard—a subtle whooshing sound of a large object heading right for us...

"Shoot!" Quick as a flash, Inuyasha scooped me into his arms and jumped back just as something large shot into the ground with a loud crash, sending chunks of earth and dust in front of us.

"What was that?!" I gasped as Inuyasha landed a few yards away. He set me down on my feet. "Inuyasha, what was...?"

But he didn't seem to hear me. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the dust that slowly started to subside, revealing what had rammed into the ground. I followed his gaze.

And my own blood ran cold.

No...

"Impossible," Inuyasha breathed. We watched as the massive weapon twitched on the ground, and then it shot into the air, towards the trees, vanishing into the darkness. Inuyasha was far too stunned to say and do anything, even pull out his Tessaiga...but how could he think of pulling out his Tessaiga?

"That's not...possible," Inuyasha said, when the whooshing sound vanished into the trees.

Even I could not believe my eyes...

And then I felt it.

Something I had not felt in a long time. A subtle, yet pronounced and familiar pull, sharp and demanding...

"Inuyasha!" I gasped, my eyes widening with shock. "I...I...I sense a Sacred Jewel shard!"

Speechless, Inuyasha looked at me, his eyes wide with shock.

"Looks like your skills are as sharp as ever, Kagome," a familiar voice said.

Inuyasha and I stared at the trees, where an all too familiar figure emerged, her brown eyes narrowed menacingly at us, her weapon slung across her back...

"_Sango?!_"

* * *

**A1969: yes!!! I can finally update!**

**Inuyasha: took you ages!**

**A1969: sorry about that, but I was just drowning in school work...literally!**

**Kagome: it's okay...just don't mind Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: when did you get back?!**

**Kagome: just this evening...why?**

**Inuyasha: never mind.**

**A1969: thanks! Anyway, thanks to those who read the last chapter and those who reviewed! Review this one please!**


	5. The Happened

**A1969: Yes! As I type these lines out, I'm on vacation! Yeah! No stressors!**

**Kagome: good for you. I've got a lifelong stressor, and I'm married to it.**

**Inuyasha: what the hell do you mean by that!?**

**Kagome: ehe, nothing!**

**Inuyasha: you meant something!**

**Kagome: jeez, just drop it...darling.**

**A1969: dar...ling?**

**Inuyasha: ...I like it.**

**A1969: O.O**

**Kagome: I don't. It's too corny.**

**A1969: isn't the situation sort of reversed? Anyway, sorry for the long wait! School has me tied up in a knot. Ahahaha! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! And thanks for being so patient with me!**

**//-Chapter Five-\\**

T h e H a p p e n e d

**//\\//\\/**

**-Tsumiko-**

I was stunned.

I stared at the pretty girl, the girl who was giving me a cold, calculating look. "Who are you?" she asked again.

Should I tell her who I was? Uncle Inuyasha always told me—after a memorable incident—that I shouldn't talk to strangers, but he didn't say anything about strangers who saved your life. Should I talk to her, or ignore her? Hm...she didn't look like someone who could be ignored. In fact, the look she was giving me sort of reminded me of Father. Hm...was she like him? Her eyes were cold and calculating and—

"Who are you?" the girl repeated, somewhat impatient.

Oh. "Me?" I said.

"Do you see anyone else around?" Hm...her voice lost its coldness. She just sounded impatient now.

"I'm...er..."

"Your name is Er?" She sounded amused now.

"No," I said, folding my arms. "My name is not 'Er', it's Tsumiko!"

She smiled subtly, but then her eyes narrowed. "You are...a moon demon, aren't you?" Was it just me, or did she sound slightly disbelieving?

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously, pouting.

"I watched you use your powers, though they are somewhat nascent."

I glared at her. "You saw that thing chase me earlier, but you didn't help me?!"

Her smile became more pronounced. She really _was_ amused. "I thought you could handle it...I was wrong."

I reddened. The pretty girl was insulting me! "Who are _you_ anyway?" I demanded.

Her smile receded. "Why don't we play a game?"

"I don't want to play a game! I want to know your name!"

"Tell you what," she said as she slung her bow over her shoulder. "Come with me. I'll give you shelter for the night. And"—she turned to walk away—"I'll give you until tomorrow to guess my name. If you get it right, I'll help you go back to wherever you came from."

Huh? "What makes you think I'll follow you?" I called as she walked away. And what makes you think I wanna go back to wherever Father was?

"There're more demons out there, like the one I just killed."

Oh.

"Wait for me!"

**//\\//\\/**

**-Kagome-**

This was...a dream, right?

Inuyasha and I stood frozen as we stared at the slayer in front of us. Sango held her Hiraikotsu, her eyes narrowed into little slits. She was regarding us with a harsh, cold, wary look...the same look she always gave an enemy.

"Sa...sango?" I whispered, taking a tentative step towards her.

She gritted her teeth at me. I held out my hand to her, as though she were a frightened animal that needed to be approached slowly. Inuyasha didn't even stop me—he was still stunned.

"Sango...is...that really...you?" I took a step towards her. It had been so long...so long since I had last seen her...

"Hello, Kagome," she spat.

I stopped in my tracks. Her voice was rough, harsh...menacing. Now that I looked at her closely...she was Sango, yet there was something off about her, aside from the jewel shard glinting on her neck. There were dark shadows under her eyes...eyes that held a manic look. The smile she wore...I didn't like it. Didn't like it at all...

"Kagome, get back!" Inuyasha was suddenly in front of me, Tessaiga held at the ready.

"You can't!" I cried at his back. "That's Sango!"

Inuyasha bit his lip as he regarded Sango. He frowned. "That jewel shard around her neck..." he said.

"Like it?" Sango asked, pointing to the shard. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

All this time I had been bewildered and preoccupied by Sango's return, but now something caught my attention...something I should have realized earlier, something that made my heart race in dread and fear.

"That...that shard," I said, stepping beside Inuyasha so I could see Sango. "Don't tell me...don't tell me that—"

"It's from Naraku," Sango said, grinning.

Our eyes widened in shock.

Impossible...Naraku was...this couldn't be...

"Heh," Sango said. "If I were you, I'd stop worrying about Naraku...and start worrying about yourselves!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. A second later, he wrapped his arm around my waist and leapt into the air just as Sango's Hiraikotsu rammed into the ground a fraction of a second later. He landed a little further away from where we had been originally standing and set me down on my feet.

Sango...not only was she alive, she was quicker than she had been in life. I hadn't even seen her throw her Hiraikotsu at us.

"Damn!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at her.

I glanced at him. This battle...so many questions popped in my mind, so many questions that needed answers, so many questions that had to _wait_. I looked back at Sango. Sango, who glared at us with nothing but pure venom in her eyes...She was our friend, we couldn't harm her...

What now?

**//\\//\\//\\**

**-Sesshoumaru-**

"Sesshoumaru, wait!"

Mother.

I stopped and glanced behind me. She had a stern look on her face, one that she rarely used on me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"How could you say those things to your own daughter?" she demanded.

I glared. "That girl should know her place."

_Don't you love Mother?_

_Don't you care about her?!_

Tsumiko's words reverberated through my thoughts. Heh…

"Know her place?" Mother raised both her eyebrows at me. "_Know her place_? She's your daughter!"

"And?"

She glared at me. "I know her words must cause you…discomfort. But, Sesshoumaru, truth be told, you shouldn't carry on treating her this way! What would Mizuki think?"

A mental image of _her _flashed through my mind. "Don't you speak to me about that woman!" I growled, glaring.

She returned the growl. She straightened her back, and glared. "Don't you dare speak to me in that manner!" she snarled. "Such outright disrespect! Don't think because you are lord of these lands you have the right to speak in such a way to your mother!"

I sighed, and she relaxed. But she was still glaring. She could be imposing, if she wished. "Now," she said. "Why don't you go find your daughter…and talk?"

I scowled. That girl…Tsumiko, she reminded me vividly of someone I was trying to forget. "_Don't_ give me that look, Sesshoumaru," Mother snapped, an edge to her voice. "Now, go find Tsumiko and—"

"Father!" I glanced behind Mother. Shigeru was running towards us, out of breath, with Hakudoshi and Rin behind him. He didn't need to say anything—intuition told me what my son wished to say.

"Tsumiko—we can't find her!" Rin cried.

**//\\//\\/**

**-Kagome-**

"Don't tell me you won't fight?" Sango sneered, Hiraikotsu pointed at us. "Are you really that weak?!" She laughed.

"Sango, please!" I exclaimed. "We don't want to fight you…" I took a step from behind Inuyasha and towards Sango. "Please." I held out my hand to her.

"Kagome, get back here!" Inuyasha warned as I took another step away from him.

I ignored him. "Sango…please…we don't have to fight—we're friends." I smiled reassuringly at her.

She bowed her head, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. "Heh," she said. I stopped in my tracks, my eyes widening. Sango looked up at me. She was smirking. "Friends? Haha! Kagome—how pathetic you are!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

My eyes widened in shock as she hurled Hiraikotsu at me. There was no time to run…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha leapt in front of me. He slashed at Hiraikotsu with his Tessaiga. Tessaiga sliced easily through Hiraikotsu, cutting it in half. Both pieces of the broken boomerang fell at our feet.

"Yeesh!" Inuyasha snapped, glancing at me from over his shoulder. "What's the point of you becoming a hanyou, if you let me keep on saving you?!"

I ignored him. My attention was wholly on Sango. She was glaring at us, her eyes on the pieces of Hiraikotsu at our feet. "You…you…" She glared at Inuyasha. "You damned half-breed!" She shrieked. Suddenly, from the forest behind her, a black, buzzing cloud erupted, silhouetted against the moon.

Black, buzzing, cloud…

My eyes widened. No, not a cloud…

"Those…Saimyoshou?!" Inuyasha couldn't keep the astonishment out of his voice.

If we needed anymore confirmation of Naraku's existence, this was it. Inuyasha and I watched, shell shocked, as the Saimyoshou descended on Sango, who spread her arms out wide as the Saimyoshou surrounded her.

"You'll be seeing me again very soon, I can assure you!" Sango snarled, as the Saimyoshou lifted her upwards. "And if I were you…I'd hurry on back." She grinned maliciously at us as the Saimyoshou carried her towards the sky.

Inuyasha sheathed his Tessaiga, gritting his teeth. "This is impossible," he muttered. He knelt down and lifted both pieces of Hiraikotsu in his hands. "Sango's back…from the dead…and Naraku…" There was a far away look in his eyes.

My own eyes suddenly widened. "Inuyasha!" I said. "If Sango's back…do you think Miroku…?"

We looked at each other. _And if I were you…I'd hurry on back._

"The palace!"

**//\\//\\**

**-Tsumiko-**

"Where are we going?"

The pretty girl didn't answer. She continued walking on ahead, her eyes fixed on the moonlit path that snaked through the forest. I pouted. She wasn't answering me! Should I really follow this girl? She could have a dark motive beneath her pretty 'fasahde', as Uncle Inuyasha called it. Or…she could have something else in mind…Hm…

"We're almost there."

Huh? I looked up. She was looking back at me, a patient expression in her eyes. "You're very easily distracted…aren't you?" she guessed.

"No, I'm not!" I folded my arms across my chest. At that moment, something sparkly streaked through the sky, barely visible through the gap in the leaves of the forest's thick foliage. "Look! A falling star!" I pointed.

The pretty girl chuckled. I looked at her. "What?" I demanded.

She smiled, a hand partially covering her mouth. "Oh, nothing," she said, lowering her hand. "Come on, then. As I said, we're almost there."

As we continued walking, I suddenly became aware of the sound of falling water. A…waterfall? The pretty girl suddenly walked through a gap in the trees. I hesitated before following her. "We don't have all night, you know," her voice called.

I sighed. Father wouldn't approve of me trusting strangers…Father…Would I ever go back to the palace again? Would Father treat me even colder after everything I had said to him? In fact…I wondered if he'd still accept me as his child, after my running away…

"How long are you going to stand there, staring at space?"

"Coming!" I called. I sighed and stepped through the gap in the trees.

My eyes widened in surprise. I was right. There _was_ a waterfall. But it wasn't just a waterfall. It was a _big _waterfall. The water fell from the sheer drop above, to a wide pool below. The pool was probably as wide as a castle. In the middle of the pool was a tiny island, and on this island was a beautiful red and gold temple. There was a bridge leading from the island to the shores of the pool.

I stared. I'd never thought that there would be a place like this on this wild mountain. "Aren't you coming?" The pretty girl was walking towards the bridge now.

Just because she's pretty, doesn't mean she has to be so bossy! I huffed and followed her. The loud roar of the waterfalls rang in my ears, and I was sorely tempted to do something about the loud water. It was so annoying!

As I approached the girl, my eyes turned towards the temple. It was beautifully majestic for an isolated temple. "This is the temple of the moon goddess," the pretty priestess said, as though she could read my mind.

I looked up at her, intrigued. "Really?" I asked eagerly. Aunt Kagome always told me that the moon goddess had a special affinity with moon demons. Why, she didn't really say.

The pretty girl nodded. "Come along—we can give you lodging for the night." She held out a hand to me, but I hesitated.

"We?" I asked.

**//\\//\**

**-Shippo-**

"Do you think Kagome and Inuyasha'll be back soon?" Kiyoshige asked. Both of us were sitting at the veranda, stacking a pack of Kagome's cards into a castle. Kiyoshige was getting better—thanks to me, of course.

"I guess," I said, carefully placing a card with red hearts on top of the castle. "But you can't be too sure. After all, Kagome's not really the type to speed things up, you know?"

Kiyoshige didn't answer—he was staring at a card with black spades on it, flipping it this way and that, as though to get a better look at it.

"Have you been to Kagome's world?" he asked. He brought the card closer to his eyes.

I huffed. "No—none of us have been in Kagome's world, 'cept Inuyasha," I answered. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Her world seems interesting, don't you think?" He carefully put the card on top of the stack.

I nodded. "Sure is. Every time she came back, she was always bringing us something cool. I remember this one time she brought back something called a 'digi cam'. It could take pictures you know—faster than a painter!" I laughed. "She took Inuyasha's picture, and he thought the camera stole his soul."

"And?"

"He destroyed the camera!" I said, laughing. "Ahahah! Kagome got so mad. She said it was very expensive. She sat him so hard, his face was red for three days!"

Kiyoshige raised both his eyebrows. "Wow…an angry Kagome is scary."

I nodded. "I should say. There was this one time that she caught Miroku and Inuyasha sneaking up on her and Sango when they were in the hot springs—"

"Shippo!" Huh? Kiyoshige and I glanced at the top of the tower of cards.

"Myouga?" I said. Myouga was jumping up and down on top of the cards. Looking closely, I could see that there was panic in his eyes. "Myouga, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"More than a ghost, Shippou! Quick! Come out to the courtyard! In case you two haven't noticed—there's something going on at the courtyard!"

Kiyoshige and I glanced at each other. "We sure didn't hear anything," I said, turning back to Myouga.

He looked red in the face. "That's because you two have the attention span of an ant!" he screeched. "Now come on! There's someone in the courtyard you should see, Shippou! You too, Kiyoshige!"

* * *

"Myouga, what's the rush?!" I shouted as we rushed after him. We ran along the wood paneled corridor, almost struggling to catch up to the flea.

He didn't answer—instead, he continued running. Kiyoshige and I followed him until we finally reached the courtyard. Huh? Soldiers were in the courtyard. This wouldn't have been unusual if it weren't for several things. One, they were tense, their swords drawn out. Two, they were surrounding something…

Kiyoshige and I looked at each other then we descended the steps to the courtyard. "What's going on out here?" I asked. Normally, the contemptuous guards wouldn't mind me at all, but tonight, whatever they were cornering forced them to reconsider.

"Shippou? Is that you?" A voice called out from the throng of guards.

My heart thudded, and my tail twitched. No, it couldn't be…

"He-hey, you guys…mo…move aside, will ya?" I called to the guards. My voice…my hands…_I _was shaking from the trepidation and the disbelief. It couldn't be…not after all these years…

"Yeesh, Shippou—setting your guards on your friends isn't exactly what I'd expect from you!" One by one, the guards stood aside to reveal the stranger in their midst.

My blood completely froze.

"Shippou," he said, taking a step towards me. He flashed a familiar, friendly and roguish smile at me. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Mi…miroku?" I stammered.

**//\\//\\//\\**

**-Sesshoumaru-**

"Tsumiko isn't anywhere in the castle!" Rin cried.

I glanced at her. "Are you certain?"

"We all searched for her, Lord Sesshoumaru," Hakudoshi said.

I could feel Mother's gaze on me. It was accusatory, as though it was because of me that Tsumiko had run off. "Well, Sesshoumaru?" Mother said, her tone scathing. "Your daughter has chosen to run off, and you are—as you know—responsible for her absence."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "She ran off of her own accord."

"Father, if you will permit, Hakudoshi and I shall go and find her," Shigeru offered. Clearly, the boy was concerned for his sister.

I stared at him for a moment. Normally, an heir would not be allowed to wander off in the dead of night, for fear of any danger. But this boy was not weak.

"As you wish," I said, turning my back on them as I left.

**//\\//\\**

**-Shippou-**

"Mi…roku?" I stuttered. "Is…that…?" Impossible. Miroku was long gone. And when he had died, I could've sworn he had gray hair and wrinkles. But here he was, standing in front of me, looking not a day older than he was seventy years ago…

What was going? Was I dreaming?

"Shippou…you look incredulous," Miroku remarked.

Hm. I think I looked 'freaked out', as Kagome would say.

"I just don't understand why you're…you're…" I gulped.

"Alive?" He shrugged. "Just am, Shippou—I just am." He smiled as he took a step closer to me. Beside me, I could feel Kiyoshige tensing, his eyes narrowed. There was no mistaking the likeness between himself and Miroku—they could have passed for brothers.

"Wait," Kiyoshige said. He took a step towards Miroku. "This man…who…you can't be…" He was just as tongue-tied as I was. He knew who was standing in front of us—their resemblance was far too great to mistake.

"Hm?" Miroku blinked, his eyes fixed on Kiyoshige. Fixed on a near perfect effigy of himself. "My, my—if it isn't Kiyoshige!"

"You…you can't be…" the young man stuttered.

"The last time I saw you," Miroku went on, as though he was impervious to Kiyoshige's blunt astonishment. "You were crying in your mother's arms!"

"Grand…grandfather?" Kiyoshige said, eyes wide with shock.

Miroku grinned. "What's the matter, Shippou, Kiyoshige? You both look as though you've seen ghosts!"

Maybe we have. As badly was I wanted to see Miroku again, after all these years, there was something about him that seemed forbidding, something about him that didn't seem quite right.

"Why're you here, Miroku?" I asked.

Miroku hung his head, looking dejected. His eyes were covered with shadow, his expression hidden. He suddenly chuckled, and I took a step back. It didn't sound right. It was a chuckle that made the hairs on my arms stand on end…

"Shippou, Shippou," Miroku said lazily. He still didn't look up. "You sound as though you don't want me around…is that right?"

Instinctively, I took a step back, and the guards surrounding us tensed. There was no mistaking the shift in Miroku's aura…

"What's wrong, Shippou, Kiyoshige?" Miroku suddenly looked up, and my eyes widened. Miroku's eyes were maniacal, a diabolical glint in them. "You don't want me around, do you? You wretches!" He suddenly pulled the rosary around his arm, the rosary that sealed the Wind Tunnel…Wind Tunnel?!

Quick as a flash, I took out my dagger and thrust it into the ground just as Miroku opened the Wind Tunnel. I grabbed Kiyoshige's arm, and he fell to the ground beside me. He grabbed hold of the dagger, bracing himself against the powerful pull of the Wind Tunnel. I could hear the guards screaming as they were sucked into the black abyss of Miroku's hand.

"Shippou! That's the Wind Tunnel!" Kiyoshige shouted.

"I know!" I shouted back. My hair flew in my eyes and I almost let go of the dagger.

"Shippou, Shippou, is this any way to greet your old friend?" Miroku wasn't shouting, but his voice carried above the howl of the Wind Tunnel.

I closed my eyes and gripped the dagger tighter. "You're not Miroku!" I shouted.

"Tsk, tsk—you're going to regret that little remark, Shippou."

I closed my eyes. I could feel my hands slowly slipping from the dagger…

"Shippou, hold on!" Kiyoshige shouted.

Slipping, slipping…

"Miroku!!!"

The Wind Tunnel suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes. "Shippou!" Kiyoshige said, standing up. He immediately drew his sword. "It's Inuyasha and Kagome!"

I stood up. Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped into the courtyard at the same time, behind Miroku. Miroku turned to them, his back on us.

I looked at Inuyasha—his expression was livid.

**//\\//\\/**

**-Kagome-**

This was insane—absolutely, heinously insane…

First Sango, now Miroku?!

I didn't understand anymore! Our old friends—they were back! Obviously, as enemies! NO! This was too much…far too much…

"Miroku!" I said. "You…you…"

"My, Lady Kagome—long time no see!" He grinned at me. "You look the same, as always!"

So do you. "Miroku…earlier…we saw Sango…"

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "My dearest Sango is alive?" He grinned.

"Please don't act as if you have no clue!" I cried out. "Earlier, she attacked us…and now, we come and see you attacking Shippou and Kiyoshige—Kiyoshige, your grandson! I don't understand! Why?! Is this Naraku's doing?!"

Inuyasha placed a hand on my shoulder. I could see the tumult in his eyes. "Naraku?" he said quietly. "Don't tell me…that bastard…brought you back?"

Miroku tilted his head. "What do you think?" He grinned as he tapped the Sacred Jewel shard embedded in his neck.

Inuyasha withdrew his hand from my shoulder and took out Tessaiga. He bared his fangs, and his hands shook with rage as he held onto his sword. "Miroku…you…and Sango…both of you…revived by that bastard Naraku?!"

Miroku grinned. "Yep."

"But why?!" I shrieked. "We killed Naraku, didn't we?! Mizuki had to sacrifice her own life to kill him, didn't she?! He's dead! This…" My voice faltered. "This…can't be happening…"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Believe it, Kagome—it's happened."

**//\\//\\/**

**-Tsumiko-**

I was apprehensive and tense as the pretty girl and I crossed the bridge towards the temple. The night air was cool, and didn't help to calm my nerves. I stared at the pretty girl's back, and wondered what her name was.

Hm…Haruhi? No, it didn't seem right. Shizuko? No. Kaoru? Uh-uh. Sakura? Eh…the name didn't suit her. Megumi? Could be. Shira? Too…warrior-y. Mizuho? Meh. Mizao? Noooo. Chidori? Nope. Aya…?

I was stumped. Oh well…It's not like I wanted to be taken back to the palace, anyway.

"You're very quiet," the girl suddenly said. She didn't look back at me.

"I was thinking about your name," I admitted. We were close to the temple by now.

I could almost picture her smiling as she answered, "Any luck?"

"Nope," I said peevishly.

She looked back at me and smiled. I stopped. Her smile was gentle. I suddenly realized that the pretty girl wasn't a block of ice like Father at all! Yay!

"You'll have plenty of time to figure it out," she said. She suddenly stopped in front of the massive oak gates. I stopped right behind her, and looked up. The gates were massive, with bands of iron running across the top and bottom part of the gate. Wow, for a temple it looked heavily guarded.

What could be inside? Maybe there were riches! Pretty jewels that Aunt Kagome always told me about, like diamonds, amethysts, and sapphi…sapphi…something.

Wait, the place looked deserted, with no signs of people who could've opened the gates. How were we supposed to get in?

"Open the gates," the girl called.

There was a groaning noise from inside and, to my surprise, the gates slowly swung inwards with a loud groan. I shuddered. That groan sounded like a ghost!

The gate was now opened, and the girl tilted her head for me to follow her. I followed her silently. I was surprised of what was inside the gates. The temple inside was as large as a human castle, but wasn't as pretty as one. There were many trees, trees that threw scary shadows on the cobblestone path we were walking on. I couldn't make out much—everything was really dark! I knew Shigeru wouldn't have any problem seeing in the dark because, like he said, in the dark, it was as if there was only a change of color—I guess all dog demons could see in the dark. Hmph! Unfair!

"I shouldn't be surprised," a calm voice said.

The girl stopped so suddenly that I bumped into her. She looked up at the voice that seemed to come from the steps that led to the temple. "I didn't think you were still awake," she said.

The unseen voice only chuckled. "I've been aware of your lapses in judgment since they began." The voice belonged to a girl. "And you were quite unwise to continue them, Tsugumi."

I stared at the back of the girl's head. So her name was Tsugumi?

Tsugumi flinched. "I've been out and about for a good reason…I'm sure you know that."

"The good reason being behind you?"

I gaped as Tsugumi stepped to expose me to the girl standing at the steps of the temple. She looked to be around twenty summers, and she was very pretty, with waist long, brown hair that framed her pale, heart-shaped face. I gasped as she looked at me. Her eyes were covered with a milky white film.

She was blind.

But she was looking at me. Huh? I don't get it…Blind people can't see, right? But this girl was looking at me as if she could. She was starting to scare me.

The blind woman's eyes widened. "Little demoness," she said. "What is your name?"

Tsugumi nudged me gently forward. I hesitated. "Well?" she asked, waiting.

"What's _your_ name first," I said. Yeah, I was afraid—but Aunt Kagome always told me never to give my name to creepy ladies. Something to do with curses, I think.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "My name isn't important—yours is."

I pouted. "I'm not giving my name to creepy strangers!" I huffed.

Tsugumi raised her eyebrows at me, and the blind woman did the same. "I happen to know a lot about you," she said slowly. She took a step down, and slowly came towards me. "I happen to know that you are one of a kind. I happen to know that your father is Lord Sesshoumaru. I happen to know that you are a moon demoness. I also happen to know your name, Little Tsumiko."

I gaped. "Hey! If you knew my name, then why did you ask?" Yeesh.

But she prattled on as if she didn't hear me. "I also happen to know," she said, smiling. "Who your mother was."

My blood froze. "My…mother?"

**//\\//\\//\\/\\**

**A1969: I feel so light, now that I'm able to update!**

**Inuyasha: liiight—right.**

**A1969: it's the truth! Anyway, I'm really sorry for updating late all the time. It's just that—**

**Inuyasha: riiiiight.**

**A1969: Kagome!**

**Kagome: sit, boy!**

**Inuyasha: hmphrld! Dammit!**

**A1969: anyway, sorry to keep you guys waiting. Thank you all so much for the previous reviews! Review please! **


	6. The Cloaked Figure

**A1969: and here we go with chapter six.**

**Inuyasha: yeah—after three thousand years.**

**A1969: whatever! My plate's been full for the past couple of months, but now my load's lighter now.**

**Inuyasha: hmph!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha! Behave!**

**A1969: yeah, behave, boy! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**/-Chapter Six-\**

T h e C l o a k e d F i g u r e

**/\\/\\/**

**-Tsumiko-**

I felt numb. I remembered Aunt Kagome telling me about scary monsters called 'vampires' and wondered if any of them had sucked my blood, because that was how I felt when the blind lady in front of me spoke about my mother. I felt as if the blood had rushed from my body, leaving me cold and surprised.

"My...mother?" I asked again, my eyes widening till they were larger than 'saucers'.

The blind lady only nodded, a mysterious smile on her face. "Her name was Mizuki, wasn't it? And, like you, she happened to be a moon demoness."

"You...how did you...know...?" I felt my heart racing in my chest. Instinct told me there was something very funny about the blind lady, and that I should run right now, but I told myself to be—what was the word?—_sensible_. I told myself to be sensible and stay put.

"I know a lot of things," the blind lady said again. She suddenly stopped in front of me and, to my surprise, she knelt on one knee, so she was level with my eyes. Her eyes...were they really blind? I felt as though they could see right into me.

"I see so many things, especially at night. Nothing can hide from my eyes, little Tsumiko," the lady went on as she stood up straight. "I even saw how Lord Sesshoumaru has been pushing you away for the last seventy years, and favouring your brother, Lord Shigeru."

My eyes widened in surprise as I stared at her. This woman...she knew that? But then again, everyone seemed to know that.

I scoffed, crossed my arms, and pouted. "Pft! Everyone knows that, Lady," I pointed out. "Besides, Shigeru's the heir. Of course, Father pays more attention to him."

The Lady suddenly gave me a creepy smile. "Do you also happen to know," she went on, her voice very quiet—and very creepy! "That no matter how hard he tries, Lord Sesshoumaru's thoughts are always trained on one person and one person alone? He thinks about her every single second of his existence. His thoughts of her might as well be the air he breathes."

My eyes widened even further. "My mother?" I asked. Father thought constantly about mother? But...that was impossible, right? I mean, he did everything in his power to remove all traces of her from the castle...no, not just from the castle, but from the lands as well. And here it seemed that the one place he couldn't banish her from was his thoughts.

I bit my lower lip. The fact that this lady could see my Father's most private thoughts unnerved me. I slowly uncrossed my arms. "Who...who are you?" I asked.

The lady smiled even more mysteriously and her face, framed by the moonlight, made her look like a goddess. "My name," she said, her voice soft. "Is Tsukino."

I looked at her. I could feel my eyes widen. There was something funny about this beautiful blind lady, and I didn't like the way it made me uneasy.

"Tsu...kino?" I muttered, taking a step back. "Who...are you?"

Tsukino turned her back on me, as though she didn't hear my question, and turned to Tsugumi. She was looking at Tsukino with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Tsugumi, I leave her to you," Tsukino said, as she walked back towards the entrance of the temple.

"Wait!" I shouted. "My mother! What do you know about her?"

Tsukino stopped in her tracks. She glanced at me from over her shoulder. Her milky eyes were narrowed in...sorrow?

"Your mother..." she said quietly. _She loved you all enough to give up her life._

My eyes widened in surprise. Her last words were brushed across the surface of my mind. But there was something other than her words—her feelings? Sadness?

My eyes blinked again. I wasn't sure what her feelings were, in fact, I wasn't sure who exactly this woman was, but I was sure of one thing—she knew something about my mother.

And I would find out what it was.

**/\\/\\**

**-Shigeru-**

Where could that fool have possibly gone?

I could feel my eyebrows knitting together as the wind rushed past me. I flew soundlessly through the air, with Hakudoshi and Entei flying beside me. Hakudoshi had been quiet for the whole flight—not a word escaped him, which made me think that he was wondering where Tsumiko was.

I frowned. Though I did not dare express it aloud in Father's presence, I was...worried about my sister. Try as I might, I could not deny that there was a bond between us that forced me to find her.

If she could still be found.

What was I thinking? I was the son of Lord Sesshoumaru and heir to the Western Lands. I could easily find Tsumiko, if I wanted.

"Hey, Shigeru."

I glanced sideways at Hakudoshi. He was looking ahead into the darkness of the night sky. His eyes were narrowed.

"What?"

"Where do you think Tsumiko could have gone?" He was genuinely worried. Heh, he cared more for Tsumiko than Father ever could.

"If I knew the answer to that, we wouldn't be searching, would we?" I said quietly.

"Try sniffing her out," Hakudoshi suggested.

But I ignored him—something else engaged my attention...a low buzzing sound coming from behind us. I glanced behind. "Hornets?" I muttered, narrowing my eyes. No. Hornets did not fly this high, nor did they have red eyes.

Hakudoshi let out a sound of startled surprise. I turned to him. He was glancing behind him, behind us, at the hornets that trailed conspicuously behind us. He looked pale, and there was genuine disbelief in his wide, lavender eyes.

"Impossible," he said. "It...couldn't be..."

I grew impatient. "You know those things?"

He suddenly snapped out of his reverie and turned to me with gritted teeth and a fierce expression on his face. "Those are Saimyoshou," he said.

"Elaborate."

He increased his speed, and I easily followed suit. Hakudoshi looked grim, and he didn't look as though he would answer my question. I was about to demand further explanation when he beat me to it.

"Shigeru," he said slowly, his eyes fixed on the darkness of the night sky ahead of us. "Don't you know what the Saimyoshou are?" He didn't sound mocking.

"If I knew, why would I ask you?" I wondered, narrowing my eyes at him. "Don't beat around the bush." I flexed a clawed hand in front of my face and watched with satisfaction as my claws glowed violet. "I'd like to know what exactly I'm going to be killing."

Hakudoshi was silent. "The Saimyoshou are Naraku's insects—and they're following us."

My eyes widened, and I stopped so abruptly that Hakudoshi sped past me. I could feel my hair fluttering around me as I stopped, hovering in mid-air. Hakudoshi and Entei immediately turned back to me, stopping just a few yards away from me. Behind me I could hear the incessant buzz of the Saimyoshou...

But those were minor details my senses took in.

I was preoccupied with what Hakudoshi had just said. "Naraku?" I said slowly. "The bastard who opposed my Father and killed my Mother?"

Hakudoshi only looked at me.

I felt it then, felt the red clouding in on my vision as I spun around towards the incoming hoard of Saimyoshou. I narrowed my eyes and held out a clawed hand towards the filthy vermin.

"Die."

**/\\/\**

**-Naraku-**

I could feel a small smile on my face.

I had watched the boy and Hakudoshi through the red-tinged gaze of my Saimyoshou. Watched as the boy, Sesshoumaru's son, easily slaughtered my hoard of insects with the same imperiousness his father showed in battle.

Heh.

But there was something else in his demeanor, something that he hid quite well from Hakudoshi. Anger and revenge. So, this boy hated me for being the cause of his mother's death? The very thought amused me.

Shigeru had slaughtered the last of my Saimyoshou and now, I couldn't see them. I smirked to myself as I leaned back, feeling the smoothness of the Sacred Jewel in the palm of my hand. I glanced at it.

_I will give you this, so as long as you help me draw her out._

Those were the words he had said, the one who had brought me back. Hmph. I would draw her out, but not before I had my revenge.

Black light radiated from the Sacred Jewel as I brought it close to my face. I smirked again. Revenge...

I would make them rue the day they had defied me.

And I knew just how.

**/\\/\\/**

**-Kagome-**

I shook my head, my eyes wide with disbelief.

This cannot be happening—our friend cannot be standing in front of us, alive...alive and an enemy.

"What's going on, Miroku?" Inuyasha said, glaring at him. "If Naraku's really back, why'd he resurrect both you and Sango?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "How many times have I heard that line in one night...?" he muttered, scratching his head.

Inuyasha growled at him, Tessaiga aimed at his head. "Don't make me hurt you! Now, answer the damn question!"

"Huh?" Miroku said, blinking. "Hurt me? You would use the Tessaiga on me, Inuyasha?" The monk let out a long, suffering sigh. "Well...if that's the way you want it, then I guess I better hurt you before you hurt me, eh?"

"What?"

"Wind Tunnel!"

I gasped as I felt myself pulled in my Miroku's Wind Tunnel. I clawed frantically at the ground, trying to clutch at the smallest crevice in the flagstones to keep myself from being pulled in.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's hand reached out and grabbed my wrist and, at the same time, he plunged the Tessaiga into the ground. "What the hell are you doing, dammit, Miroku!"

Miroku chuckled. "Only doing what I'm ordered to do—that's all."

My eyes widened. "_Ordered_ to do?" I shouted above the roar of the wind. "Since when have you done anyone's bidding, let alone Naraku's?" I felt both angry and afraid. How could Miroku—if that was really him—follow Naraku's bidding? How could he so easily turn his back on his friends and allies?

"How could this have happened?" I shrieked, furious.

Miroku's malicious laughter echoed above the roar of his Wind Tunnel. "Some things change, Kagome, and it's time for you all to realize that!" Was it just me, or did the wind seem to increase in strength?

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Tessaiga was slowly coming loose from the ground...

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled.

I clung on tighter to Inuyasha. The sword was coming loose...any second now...

"Enough!" A second later, the sound of an arrow being released resounded above the roar of the wind.

"Dammit!" I heard Miroku curse. A second later, the wind stopped.

I blinked in surprise as Inuyasha helped me to my feet and pulled out the Tessaiga. Standing in front of us was a woman with long dark hair that the wind blew to one side. Her brown eyes were narrowed, and a bow was raised in her hand. It was still aimed at Miroku, Miroku who glared at the woman we all recognized with ease.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha said.

**/\\/\\/**

**-Tsugumi-**

"Where are we going?" Tsumiko asked—again.

I let out a sigh. "To a room. I think I've told you this before."

I glanced over my shoulder. She was looking at me with those wide bluish-gray eyes of hers. "A room?"

"Yes, a room." I gave her a small smile. "You don't think we'd let you sleep on the veranda now, did you?"

She stopped. "You're letting me stay here?"

"Yes, but only for tonight." I stopped as well and turned to her. "Someone may come looking for you, you know."

She looked down at the ground. Something changed in her expression. She looked more quiet, her eyes downcast. "My father wouldn't come looking for me, not in a million years."

To my surprise, I felt myself feeling sorry for this little demon. Her father obviously didn't think much of her, and I was sorely reminded of the fact that I never knew my own father. "Perhaps he will come for you," I said, as I turned my back and continued walking on.

"Father hates me." She sounded dejected.

"I couldn't fathom a reason appropriate enough for a father to hate his own daughter," I said. I heard her catching up to me.

"Father hates me, because I remind him too much of my mother." She sounded bitter. For a little girl to sound this bitter...

I stopped, turned around to face her, and knelt down so I was level with her eyes. "I don't think he hates you," I said, smiling. "You know what I think? I think he just feels uncomfortable having you near—that's different from hate. Give him some time."

To my surprise, she gave me a wide smile and, to my astonishment, she threw herself at me. "Thank you, Tsugumi-san!" she said. "And here I thought you were a stuck-up, cold, and annoying lady!"

I blinked and sighed. "I'm glad you think differently now." She let go of me, and I stood up. I looked down at her and smiled. "C'mon, then. Let's go find you a room, shall we?"

**/\\/\\/**

**-Kagome-**

"Ah, Kikyou!" Miroku said. "Long time no see!"

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect to see you as well, monk." She notched another arrow to her bow and aimed it at Miroku. "Tell me—what is going on? Why has Naraku brought you back?" She narrowed her eyes menacingly—I knew that look well. "Most importantly..._Who has resurrected Naraku?_"

Inuyasha and I glanced at each other. Of course! Naraku had died, so _someone_ must have brought him back as well. The moment I thought of this, a chill crept down my spine. If someone else had resurrected Naraku, then it was possible that there was someone other than him who was pulling the strings behind all this...

But who?

Miroku grinned at Kikyou. "What kind of villain would I be if I divulged my master's secret?"

I snapped. "What the hell are you saying?" I shouted. "Why...why are you referring to Naraku as 'master'? Have you totally lost it? Have you forgotten all the pain he put us through? The pain he put you and Sango through?"

Miroku chuckled. "I don't even know what kind of pain you're talking about."

My eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. What was he saying? Had he forgotten everything that Naraku did to both him and Sango?

Kikyou and Inuyasha were both looking at Miroku with narrowed eyes. "We've heard enough," Kikyou said as she drew the string of her bow. "Miroku—go back to your grave and rest!" A second later, her arrow flew through the air, towards Miroku.

Miroku suddenly jumped up to avoid the arrow and, at the same time, a white blur sped beneath Miroku, catching him as he fell back to the ground.

My eyebrows rose in surprise. The white blur turned out to be a feather...

"Long time no see, Inuyasha, Kagome," a familiar, haughty voice said.

"Kagura!" I shouted.

Kagura grinned. She, Miroku and Sango were riding on her feather, hovering several feet above us. "You look the same as always." The wind witch smirked, closing her fan with a loud snap.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled. "What the hell is going on?"

Kagura smirked. "I'd love to stay and reminisce about old times, Inuyasha, but, unfortunately, we're a little busy." There was a gust of wind as her feather rose higher and higher until it was nothing more than a speck in the starry night sky.

It was suddenly very quiet.

"I don't get it," a familiar voice said.

We all turned to the voice. We'd nearly forgotten about Kiyoshige and Shippou. "Grandfather and grandmother are both alive..." He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"So do we," I said, sighing. I turned to Kikyou. "What brings you here?"

Kikyou sighed. "I felt a disturbance coming from the east," she began. "So, I got up and came to see."

"You came all the way here?" I said, incredulous. Then I remembered that Kikyou had her own conventional means of covering long distances.

"Inuyasha...does your brother know of this?" Kikyou asked, turning to him.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm not sure—it's a long way west. We usually ride on Kirara."

Kikyou nodded, her eyes narrowing. "Then I suggest we go there. Now."

"We're coming with you!" Kyoshige and Shippou said in unison.

Inuyasha was about to protest, when I beat him to it. "Sure." I smiled at them. "Besides—both of you would still find a way to come, even if we said 'no'."

**/\\/\\/**

**-Hakudoshi-**

Shigeru had been silent ever since the encounter with the Saimyoshou. His eyes were narrowed at the distant horizon, and I think finding Tsumiko must have slipped out of his mind. We were still flying, but I don't think Shigeru was paying any attention to where we were headed. I think he was more preoccupied with Naraku's Saimyoshou.

Can't say that I blame him. Heck, _I _was surprised at seeing Naraku's insects again. What did this mean? Did this mean that Naraku was alive? But that wasn't possible—he was dead. Kikyou and Kagome had killed him, and Mizuki had sacrificed her life so they could eradicate the bastard.

So, what did the appearance of those insects mean?

Before I could ponder any further, Shigeru suddenly descended. "Hey!" I shouted as I followed him. Entei easily caught up to him as he landed on the ground.

I dismounted and glanced around. Tall trees surrounded us, their shadow falling on the ground like long tentacles, reminding me strongly of Naraku again.

Shigeru was looking around, his eyes narrowed. "What's up?" I asked. "Do you sense anything?"

He shook his head. "No, but it feels as though someone is watching..."

I glanced around again. There was no one. "Even from the sky?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he walked through a gap in the trees. I sighed. "C'mon, Entei," I muttered as I followed Shigeru's mane of silver hair. "Something's got that kid worked up. He may not be as keen as his father yet, but I think we can trust his instincts."

I glanced around once more before I followed Shigeru. I narrowed my eyes as I scanned the trees. There was nothing there—no minor demons, no animals, no humans...nothing.

But it really did feel as though someone was watching.

**/\\/**

**-?-**

I smiled to myself. Those two could sense me, despite my hidden scent and aura. From my perch above the trees, I could see the two boys walk through a gap in the trees, vanishing from my line of sight. The boy with the horse stopped and glanced around at the trees, his eyes narrowed, searching for me...

I'm up here, boy.

But no. I was instructed not to reveal myself to them—yet. I was only told to watch them, so my master could see what I saw...

The boy and his horse vanished through the gap in the trees, and I could no longer see them. I would have to follow them. I stood up on the branch of my tree, wrapping my cloak tighter around me.

**/\\/\\**

**-Kagome-**

Sesshoumaru did not look pleased.

He was standing in the courtyard, looking up at as we descended. From this distance, I could see that his eyes were narrowed at us. He looked...annoyed? I couldn't tell. But then again, _I _would be annoyed if I sensed that my brother and his group were heading towards my castle at the crack of dawn.

Kirara landed in the courtyard, several paces away from the demon lord. I got off, and the others followed.

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru said, narrowing his eyes. "What brings you here?" His voice was colder than normal. Ha! He _was_ annoyed.

It wasn't Inuyasha who answered. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said. "I'm afraid we have much to discuss."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. It had been seventy years since he had last seen Kikyou, and I was sure he was surprised to see her here, even though his face betrayed no such emotion. "I have nothing I wish to discuss with you."

"_We_ have something we wanna talk to you about," I said.

His gaze shifted to me. "Indeed." He paused. "I have no time for idle chatter." I noticed then that he was dressed in full armor. Didn't he sleep at all? Not that demons like him needed it much, anyway.

"But—!" I protested. Sesshoumaru ignored me as he turned his back on us. He was about to fly off, I realized. But where would he be headed?

"Don't bother, Kagome," Inuyasha said, snorting. "I'm sure he's too busy to hear about Naraku."

Sesshoumaru stopped, and glanced over his shoulder at Inuyasha. "Naraku?"

**/\\/\\/**

**-Tsumiko-**

I felt something warm all over me, and something bright on my eyelids. I yawned as I opened my eyes. Sunlight filtered through the paper screens, making me blink. I shielded my eyes with my hands, and groaned. I liked sunlight, but I hated it when it blinded me like this.

I yawned. Did Rin-neesan wake up already? Waking her up was one of my favorite parts of the day, 'cause I got to try out various ways on how to wake her. Since she was such a heavy sleeper, I once doused her with cold water. She ended up chasing me all over the palace for it.

I giggled as I threw the sheets of me and stood up, all at once. "RIN-NEESAN! GOOD MOR—"

Huh? I blinked when I found myself in a sparsely furnished room. Where was...?

Oh. Right. I'd run away last night.

I sat back down on my futon, remembering what had happened last night. I'd run away, nearly got eaten by an ugly demon, got saved by Tsugumi-san, was introduced to Tsukino-san...

I wondered. Was Father looking for me, like Tsugumi-san said he would?

Before I could ponder more on this, the screen door slid open to reveal Tsugumi-san standing there. She was dressed in her miko garb, and she was holding a wooden tray in her hands. There was a bowl of food and tea on the tray.

"Good morning, Tsumiko," she said, smiling as entered the room. She closed the door behind her and knelt on the floor. She smiled at me. Really—how could I think she was snobbish and stuck-up? "I brought you food." She placed the tray on the floor.

I beamed at her as I sat in front of her, the tray in front of me. It was a bowl of rice, a dish of daikon and some fish. There was also a glass of tea.

"I'm sorry if human food doesn't appeal to your taste," she said apologetically.

I shook my head. "It's okay!" I reassured as I took the bowl. "I eat human food all the time."

She tilted her head, her long dark spilling over her shoulder. "Your father allows you to eat human food?"

My smile faltered at the mention of Father. "Forget that I asked," Tsugumi said hurriedly.

I shook my head. "It's alright," I reassured. "Father doesn't care much about me to know what I'm eating, so he can't disapprove." I grinned at her.

But she sighed. "I'm sorry I asked."

I shook my head again. "Don't be." I finished my breakfast in silence.

Tsugumi collected the tray, stood up and looked down at me. "I can guide you out of the forest now, so you can go home," she said.

"No! No!" I said. "I don't wanna go home yet."

She frowned. "Your father may come looking for you here," she said quietly. Her tone was suddenly serious. "And I'm afraid Tsukino and I cannot allow a demon to come near this temple."'

"What about me?" I pointed out.

She smiled. "You are an exception," she said, shaking her head. "Still, even if your father didn't look for you, wouldn't your family be worried?"

I looked down. Of course...How could I have been so thoughtless? Doshi would worry about me...and Shigeru (though he won't say so), and Rin-neesan and then there was Grandmamma...and Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome...

I sighed. Tsugumi-san was right. I looked up at her. "Can we leave later, though?"

She smiled. "If you want."

**/\\/\\**

**-Kagome-**

Sesshoumaru was silent. We were in his study. He was sitting at his low desk, his elbows resting on the desk, his long, pale fingers linked together. I sat beside Inuyasha while Kikyou sat beside me. Kiyoshige and Shippou were both leaning against the wall, at the back of the room.

Sesshoumaru had listened as we explained. Listened as the sun rose, listened as we told him about our encounter with Sango, Miroku and Kagura. As he listened, his expression remained aloof and impassive, but I noted that his eyes grew colder and colder as we talked. I knew what he was thinking...

Naraku being alive meant that Mizuki had died in vain. Her death had been for nothing.

And now, a heavy silence hung in the room. No one dared make the smallest noise in this kind of Sesshoumaru-induced silence. Minutes ticked by and the silence was broken by the gentle patter of feet just outside the door. A second later, the door to the study slid open.

"Father, I—" It was Rin. She stopped, her eyes widening when she saw us gathered in Sesshoumaru's study at this time of morning. "Oh," she said. Everyone looked at her as she glanced around. Her eyes landed on Kiyoshige and they widened in surprise, before she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru said, not looking at her. He was still looking at his interlocked fingers.

"Shigeru and Hakudoshi aren't back yet...neither is Tsumiko," Rin said, hesitantly adding the last part.

We stared at her, concerned. "Where are they?" I asked.

Rin chewed on her lower lip as Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped to hers. "They will be back soon." I could detect no trace of reassurance in his cold voice.

"But..." Something in Sesshoumaru's look made Rin shut her mouth. I was sure he didn't want us interfering.

"Where're Shigeru, Hakudoshi and Tsumiko?" I asked Sesshoumaru.

His eyes flickered to me, and I inwardly cringed. "Tsumiko ran off in the middle of the night. My son and the boy are searching for her." I was surprised that he bothered to explain at all.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes. "Where'd she go?"

"If they knew, they would have returned by now with her in tow, wouldn't they Little Brother?"

"And you're saying this so casually?" I snapped. Everyone looked surprised that I dared speak to him in such a tone. "Aren't you at all worried about them? And why aren't you out there searching for her as well?"

"I will not be ordered."

"As if I could ever dream of ordering you, of all people, around!" I huffed. "She's your daughter—aren't you worried that something might happen to her?"

He was silent. I huffed again, stood up, and turned towards the door. "C'mon, Inuyasha!" I said, dragging him by the collar as I made for the door.

"Hey!" the hanyou snapped as I slid the door open. "What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?"

"We're going to find Tsumiko!"

"What about Naraku?"

"Kikyou and Sesshoumaru can talk about it!"

"Let him find Tsumiko—she's his kid!"

I didn't reply as I dragged Inuyasha out and slid the door shut with a bang.

**/\\/\\/**

**-Hakudoshi-**

Dammit.

The sun had fully risen by now, and there was still no sign of Tsumiko. I glanced up at the trees, my eyes narrowed. Where was that little idiot? Where could she have possibly run off to? Though, I didn't admit it out loud, I was worried about that kid. She wasn't weak, but she hadn't quite learned how to use her powers yet.

I froze. What if some demon got her? I shook my head. Heh, jumping to conclusions like _that_ was something I wouldn't normally do.

"Shigeru, are you absolutely certain you can't sniff her out?" I asked the boy walking ahead of me.

"If I could, we'd have found her by now, don't you think?"

I let out a small growl of frustration. "Maybe she's not in this forest," I suggested. He was silent. "Maybe it's better if you, Entei, and I split up."

"Do what you want."

I lifted an eyebrow. That sounded so Sesshoumaru-like. I shook my head. Was the boy deliberately trying to be like his father, or was he really just like this? Sometimes, even I couldn't guess what was going on in that silver head of his.

Shigeru suddenly stopped in his tracks and, at the same time, I sensed it. A presence.

"Entei, over there!" I ordered. The horse neighed as flames spewed from his nostrils and at the trees. The leaves of the trees caught fire and smoke immediately curled upward. A black figure jumped from the smoke and landed neatly in front of Shigeru.

The figure was wearing a black cloak, with the hood drawn, so its face was covered in shadow. Its scent and aura were sealed, but something about this figure made me sure that it was the same presence that had been watching us last night.

"Who are you?" Shigeru asked, his voice almost drowned by the sound of the burning tree.

The figure did not answer. There was something about its stance that made me think this person was a woman.

"You are Lord Shigeru, the young son of Lord Sesshoumaru?" I blinked. I was right—it _was _a woman. There was something about her tone of voice that was haunting. It was as though it was completely devoid of emotion, like Kanna.

Shigeru narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Who are you?" he snapped.

The woman was silent. She turned her head in my direction. "And you..." she began, her voice oddly blank. "You are...Hakudoshi?"

I narrowed my eyes and pointed my naginata at her. "Who're you?" I demanded. "And how do you know our names?"

The woman didn't answer. Her hooded face turned towards Shigeru. She seemed to be considering. "I was told to kill you." Shigeru glared at her. Normally, someone else would've said it with malicious intent, but this woman...her voice was a complete blank, just like Kanna's.

She reached into her cloak and slowly drew out a dagger. Its handle was cherrywood and carved with intricate designs. She tilted it in her hand so the blade glinted in the sunlight. "What do you prefer?" she asked, her voice still blank. "A quick painless death, or a long suffering end?"

Shigeru smirked at her. "Big words coming from small fry like you." Without hesitation, the young heir's claws glowed with an eerie violet light and, at the same time, he rushed towards her, claws outstretched.

The woman easily dodged his claws by stepping sideways. Shigeru sped past her, leaving his back completely open to her. The woman's dagger glinted as she plunged it towards his back.

Quick as a flash, I rushed towards the woman, naginata aimed at her heart. "Watch it, Shigeru!" I snapped. The woman jumped into the air to avoid my dagger. Her cloak rustled as she landed neatly on her feet behind me.

"Don't get in my way!" Shigeru snapped, glaring at me.

"She was about to hit you, you idiot!" I said.

The woman suddenly chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at her. Her laugh was so...lifeless. There was no mockery in it, there was nothing.

"Don't bother fighting," she crooned. "Both of you will die, anyway—"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She spun around just in time to meet a spurt of fire from Entei. She held out her hand towards the flames, and my eyes widened in surprise. The flames wrapped around her hand and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Very, very amusing," she commented. "However, that's not enough to—"

"Shigeru! Hakudoshi!"

The woman's hooded face turned towards the trees just as Inuyasha and Kagome burst through the leaves of the bushes. Inuyasha already had his Tessaiga drawn and Kagome had already notched an arrow to her bow. Both were pointing their weapons at the cloaked woman.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snapped.

The woman's cloaked face turned to them. I could almost picture her smirking. "Lord Inuyasha?" she said quietly.

Inuyasha started and glared at her. "Who're you?"

"I am one of Naraku's minions," she answered, her voice still blank.

Of one of Naraku's minions? Could she be another version of Kanna?

"Naraku..." We all turned, surprised, to Shigeru. He was looking at the woman with a look of pure hate in his eyes. "If you are indeed an incarnate of that bastard—then it's best if you die!" Without another word, Shigeru charged towards her, fury in his eyes.

"Shigeru no!" Kagome shouted.

The woman jumped in the air to avoid him and landed on the branch of the tree. She looked down at us, her face still hidden by the shadow of her cloak.

"Heh," the woman said. "I look forward to seeing you all again."

In the blink of an eye, she vanished. It was quiet for a moment, then the silence was broken by Kagome's voice.

"Shigeru, Hakudoshi!" the miko said, rushing towards us. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine," I said. I pointed a thumb towards Shigeru, who was glaring at the branch the woman had been standing on earlier. "He may not be, though. I think his pride is wounded."

"Shut up," Shigeru snapped, glaring at me.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "At least you two are alright," she murmured.

"Who was that woman?" Inuyasha asked. He sheathed Tessaiga.

I shrugged. "No idea," I said. "We were looking for Tsumiko when she suddenly—"

Kagome's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Oh no!" she gasped. "Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Tsumiko! If that woman was after Hakudoshi and Shigeru, she might be searching for Tsumiko, too!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, shoot."

**/\\/\\/**

**-Tsumiko-**

My eyes were wide with fascination.

I was watching Tsugumi-san practicing with her naginata. She was actually more skilled with the naginata than with the bow and arrow, I'd learned. We were both in the woods that surrounded the temple. Tsugumi-san wanted to practice before she took me back out of the woods and I had agreed. Besides...I was in no hurry to go back to the palace.

I was sitting under a large tree, just watching Tsugumi-san. Her movements were fluid and silent. I sighed. As soon as Tsugumi-san was done, she would take me out of the forest. Hm...was everyone in the palace worried about me?

When I thought about Rin-neesan, Hakudoshi and Shigeru worrying about me, I felt guilty. I didn't want them to worry about me. But I also didn't want to see Father yet. Who knew? He might still be mad at me.

I scratched my head. "He wouldn't be mad," I muttered to myself. "'Cause if he _was_ mad, that would mean that he cared. He doesn't care, so he's not mad." I grumbled to myself. I might have looked like a crazy moron.

"Tsumiko-chan, are you alright?" I looked up. Tsugumi-san was standing in front of me, her naginata slung across her shoulders. She raised her eyebrows at me. "You were muttering to yourself. Is something troubling you?"

"Ah, no!" I said, shaking my head as I hastily stood up. "No! No! I'm fine! I'm not worrying about Father, or anything..." I grinned at her.

She smiled hesitantly at me. "Alright. Are you ready to leave now?"

I sobered and the smile vanished from my face. "Uhm..." I sighed. "Yeah, I guess..."

"That's too bad."

Quick as a flash, Tsugumi-san was standing in front of me, her naginata clutched tightly in her hands. I blinked. There was a woman standing in front of Tsugumi-san. She had blood-red eyes and blood-red lips. She was holding a fan in her hand, and she was using it to fan herself.

"You're leaving so soon, little Tsumiko?" the woman asked. I gasped. How did this creepy woman know my name?

"Who are you?" Tsugumi-san asked. She sounded angry. "How dare you come close to our temple!"

The woman yawned. "Temple, temple, temple," she said, bored. "I get so fed up when I hear priestesses or monks saying those lines over and over"—she suddenly held out her fan sideways—"and over again."

Tsugumi-san glared at her. Oh no! Did Tsugumi-san intend to fight the woman? The woman—she seemed to know me. My eyes widened. Was this woman here because of _me_? Did Father send her? But...I've never seen this woman before.

"Tsgumi-san..." I said with uncertainty.

"Do you know her, Tsumiko-chan?" she asked. I shook my head. "Then get behind me, and don't do anything stupid."

"Big words," the red-eyed woman snorted. "Let's see how big they are after you've tasted my power! Dance of Blades!" It was as though the woman conjured blades made from the wind. I gasped as the blades sped towards Tsugumi-san!

Before I could call out a warning, Tsugumi-san's naginata glowed with a white light, and I felt warmth envelope me. The woman's wind blades sped towards Tsugumi-san and they rammed against an unseen wall in front of her. A barrier, I realized.

"I also get tired," the red-eyed woman said. "Of priestesses who keep putting up annoying barriers! Dance of the Dra—"

"Kagura, enough." The voice was feminine and devoid of emotion.

Tsugumi-san and I glanced towards the voice. A cloaked figure was leaning against a tree. It was a woman, and her arms were crossed. Her face was hidden in shadow, but she was looking at Kagura.

Tsugumi-san tensed. There was something off about this woman, something that made Tsugumi-san narrow her eyes in worry.

"Enough?" Kagura snapped, glaring at the newcomer. "Who died and made you boss of everything?"

Kagura's eyes suddenly widened in shock. She suddenly fell on all fours to the ground, gasping, her eyes wide with shock. I felt the hair on my arms stand on end. Was the cloaked woman doing this?

"I do not like your disobedience," the cloaked woman said, as she straightened. She looked at Kagura, who suddenly stopped gasping from pain.

Kagura looked up at her and glared, but the woman paid her no mind. Instead, she turned her shadowed face towards us. "And as for you two," she said.

Tsugumi-san tensed. "Tsumiko-chan, I think you should run," she said quietly.

"What?" I said. "No way! I can't leave Tsugumi-san behind!"

"Very brave for such a little girl," the woman said. Beside her, Kagura straightened. "However, bravery can only take you so far." She suddenly drew a dagger from within her cloak. Underneath the cloak, she was wearing a black kimono, tied with a white sash at her waist.

"Tsumiko-chan," Tsugumi-san said quietly. "I want you to run, please."

"But—!"

"Run!"

There was such a note of fierce command in her voice that I turned to run. But as I did so, I saw a figure emerge from the shadow of the trees, a figure that made me stop in my tracks with both surprise and confusion.

I was stunned. As a pair of impossibly cold eyes looked at me, I could only say one word...

"Fa...father?"

**/\\/\\/\\/\\**

**A1969: finally! Updated! **

**Inuyasha: I was gonna say something insulting, but never mind.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha...**

**Inuyasha: what? I didn't say anything.**

**Kagome: sit boy!**

**A1969: -sigh- anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Review please! : D**


End file.
